


Throw Off the Bowlines

by wizomaniac



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, College, Fluff, Multi, Romance, death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizomaniac/pseuds/wizomaniac
Summary: Elphaba, a transfer sophomore in college, is quickly thrust into a social life she didn't ask for. As the Thropp Third Descending and the only green student at school, life is hard. Especially when she begins rooming with a certain blonde haired roommate.Glinda, confident with plenty of friends finds herself roped into a love triangle she didn't want to be a part of. Elphaba fills her heart with flurries, but Glinda knows their relationship is one that will not leave the friend zone.Soon though, the two girls find themselves throwing caution to the wind, throwing off the bowlines and sailing into murky waters.





	1. Chapter 1

A flight of stairs in a dorm can be a dangerous place. Elphaba faced a daunting one with five boxes, two carry on suitcases, a duffle bag, and a backpack. She sighed and started up the stairs, going from one landing to the next, and then back down to get another few boxes. People passed her and didn’t say anything. No offers to help, no eye contact. She finally made it up the stairs, sweaty in the August heat and general effort she had just used.

Applause met her at the top and she looked up and saw a pair of boys leaning in a doorway.

“We made bets on how long it would take you,” one said and dropped a few dollars into the other’s lap. Elphaba crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

“I thought is would take you longer. I didn’t realize how strong you were,” he said and looked at Elphaba’s biceps. She was wearing an old lacrosse jersey of her’s that showed off her arms.

“If you’ll excuse me-” she started but was interrupted.

“Are you Elphaba?” One asked and she glanced at them and then took off down the hall.

“Your roommate has been waiting,” the first one said and she stopped. They leaned in her open doorway and grinned.

“Could you please just let me in?” She asked and they sighed and pretended to discuss before letting her in. Inside was pretty basic. There were two twin beds. Two desks and two chairs. Two wardrobes and three windows.

One half was carefully decorated and lived in while the left side was a blank canvas. Elphaba set her suitcases and backpack down on the bed before throwing the window behind it open. She turned to go get the rest of her things and saw that the boys had brought them down for her.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she said and began unpacking. They shrugged and offered her their hands.

“It would be ungentleman-like to ignore them. I’m Tibbett and that’s Crope,” one said and Elphaba shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you you said my roommate was waiting. When do I meet her?” she asked and Crope and Tibbett parted to reveal a blue eyed, blonde haired girl. Her curls were all over the place and she wore a white shirt with blue shorts. She wasn’t wearing any makeup except for what appeared to be sparkles. When the sun hit hit right she seemed to glow.

“Glinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands,” she said and looked up at Elphaba. Elphaba stared back at her for a moment before unfurling herself to her full height.

“Pleasure,” she said and turned to continue unpacking.

“And the Unnamed God said, ‘Let there be fans!’” A voice boomed behind Elphaba and she peered over her shoulder at the new people. Two more boys had appeared. One with dark skin and blue diamond tattoos. The other was short. The munchkin caught sight of Elphaba and smiled.

“Your eminence,” he said and bowed a little. Elphaba stood and nodded back and frowned.

“Sorry to disappoint but the correct title is Thropp Third Descending,” she said and the munchkin nodded.

“Mister Boq,” he said and held out his hand. Elphaba shook it and made her mouth into a straight line which was as close to a smile as she was gonna get.

“Elphaba this is Fiyero and you just met Boq. Both former lover’s of Miss Glinda here,” Crope said and Boq and Glinda both blushed.

“It was one kiss,” Glinda groaned and hit him with a pillow.

“Nice to meet you,” she said and there was a beat of silence.

“Let’s get the fans set up,” Glinda said and the group except, for Elphaba, set about placing the fans up around the room. Elphaba had brought her own and plugged it in. She made her bed and put the rest of her clothes and thing away. She stored her boxes and bags under her bed.

“Hey Elphaba?” Fiyero asked and she looked up from him from inside her closet.

“Want to come get pizza with us?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Suit yourself,” Glinda said and they scuttled away, laughing and tripping over each other. Elphaba sat on her bed and threw the window open. She heard shouting outside and craned her neck out. A group of older boys, seniors by the looks of it, on skateboards ran past a Goat, sending his briefcase and papers everywhere. Elphaba, without thinking, ran down the stairs and out the door. He was still struggling to get them put together and Elphaba knelt down and scooped them up.

“Thank you my dear. Those hooligans. Better today than one with more wind,” he said and Elphaba smiled.

“Yes. Are you Dr. Dillamond?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ve watched your lectures on my computer. Your theories on the lack of differences between Animal and human brains amaze me. Your class is the reason I switched schools,” she gushed and he smiled.

“You flatter me. Would you mind putting those in the case?” he asked and she nodded.

“Here you go,” she said and passed it back to him. “I look forward to your class.”

“I look forward to seeing you there. Someone actually interested in what I have to say. What are you majoring in Miss…?” He asked and she smiled and held out her hand.

“Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. I’m majoring in soccery with a minor in biology,” she said with a lopsided smile.

“Thropp as in the Eminence in Munchkinland?” he asked and Elphaba’s smile faded.

“Yes. My Mother’s grandfather,” she said and he nodded.

“It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance,” he said and shook Elphaba’s hand. Elphaba went in and fell asleep for a few hours. She woke up to her phone ringing. It stopped and then buzzed.

[Nessa: Anything you want me to mail you?]

[Nanny: Do you want cookies? I’m mailing you cookies.] Before she could respond her phone rang and she swiped. Shell, Nessa, and Nanny’s faces appeared on the device and they all started talking at once.

“Guys!” she said and that silenced them.

“Show us your dorm!” Shell said and Elphaba flipped the camera around and stood up.

“This is my bed. Here is my drawer of books under the bed. Here is my wardrobe, my desk, my chair and then my roommates half of the room,” she quickly glanced over at Glinda’s side.

“What’s her name? Is she there?” Nessa asked and Elphaba pursed her lips.

“She seems a little full of herself,” Elphaba said and Nanny and Nessa groaned. “What? She introduced herself and was all like, ‘I’m Glinda Upland. Of the **Upper Uplands**.’ Like I know about the lower Uplands. She was so-” she made a face and sat back down. The door burst open and Elphaba jumped.

“We’ll leave you alone. Happy birthday Fabala,” they chorused and hung up.

“It’s your birthday?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“Sure. A whole glorious twenty years ago my mother pushed a long skinny bean into the world,” Elphaba said and Glinda kind of blushed but sat down on her bed.

“Last year my roommate was terrible and ended up dropping out so I never got to get close to someone I can’t wait to get to know you,” she bubbled and Elphaba blinked before laughing.

“I brought you back pizza. Who were you talking to when I came in? Your grandma and siblings?” She asked and Elphaba sighed.

“She was my nanny, and my mother’s nanny before me and my siblings. We call her Nanny,” Elphaba said.

“How creative,” Glinda said and Elphaba gave her a look.

“We were small then. Then there's my sister Nessa and my brother Shell. That’s all you get. Thank you for the pizza now get off my bed. I want to read,” she said and Glinda obliged with a sigh. They sat in silence for a good five minutes, Elphaba reading quietly, Glinda scrolling through her phone.

“What are you reading?” she asked and Elphaba ignored her. She shuffled a little and rolled over onto her stomach, her shoulder’s hunched and her braid carefully balanced down her back. Glinda snuck up behind her and tased her.

“Gah!” Elphaba flipped onto the floor and Glinda giggled.

“What the fuck!” Elphaba said pushed her against the wall.

“I’m sorry I thought you heard me coming!” Glinda said her eyes wide.

“No. I’m here to get my degree not to make friends. I have plenty of friends already,” she said and Glinda raised an eyebrow before sighing and crossing her arms.

“Why are you so against to friends?” she asked quietly.

“I just… I never felt I needed any. No one’s wanted to be my friend before and I didn’t want to set myself up for failure,” she said and Glinda did something surprising.

She wrapped her arms around Elphaba’s waist and patted her back.

“Please stop,” Elphaba whispered and Glinda smiled.

“Let’s make an agreement. Three times a week you have to act like my friend. Only for a few hours if you want,” Glinda offered.

“Once a week. Two hours,” she said and Glinda nodded.

“That works,” she said and Elphaba held out her hand. They shook on it and ate the pizza.

* * *

Roots protruded from the ground in a way that would disturb most people’s run, but not Elphaba’s. She leapt gracefully over them and bounded past other’s who had stumbled over them. She slowed when she found one girl covered in blood.

“The roots pull you down?” she called and Milla nodded. Somehow, the antisocial Elphaba had managed to make lots of friends. At the game she was the only one with cash and had bought everyone else snacks. Milla had been her friend from the first practice.

“Yep. Wasn’t looking where I was going,” she said and Elphaba nodded and reached down to help her up. Milla was the only person she knew who was the same height as her. She put an arm around her and together they limped out of the woods to the health center.

“My goodness,” the nurse said when she saw Milla’s knee. “That’ll keep you off the field for a few days.” Milla sighed and let the nurse bandage her up.

“Here’s a note for you’re coach. She’ll understand though.”

Note and icepack in hand Elphaba and Milla made her way back to the field. Coach, who happened to be a Gazelle, had the team huddled up. They were sitting though so that was good.

“Christ Milla what happened to you out there?” she asked and Milla grinned.

“Split my knee on a rock,” she explained and coach took the note from the nurse. Her and Elphaba sat down in the back and listened to Coach talk about healthy eating, sleep, hydration, gym memberships, training, the good stuff.

“Ladies I want a healthy team. This heat is ridiculous this time of year so please drink lots of water and wear sunscreen. Summer’s over no one needs a tan right now,” she said and the team laughed softly. “Alright captains set up a drill.” Elphaba and two seniors stood up. Elphaba was the first underclassman to be a captain on a sports team. The other captains, Shenshen and Pfannee were the devil’s assistants. They hated Elphaba but she was the real captain and everyone except for Pfannee and Shenshen seemed to know that.

“Three lines at the 25 of offense two lines of defense let’s get going guys,” she called and the team stood up and started towards their positions. Elphaba started in the offense line and rotated to defense every now and then. She mostly played right link but was a jack of all trades. Another thing Pfannee and Shenshen disliked about her. They did the tree on two for a while before coach had them do more conditioning and then a scrimmage.

“Here!” Elphaba called and Milla shot the ball back and Elphaba brought it up the other side before sending it into the circle where Shenshen was waiting to whack it into the goal. She missed it rolled by. Coach looked frustrated but didn’t say anything.

“Milla and Shenshen switch!” she called out and the girls swapped. Elphaba sighed and Pfannee bumped into her as she ran past.

“Whoops,” she said sarcastically and Elphaba slammed into her as she ran by her.

“Whoops!” she called. A teammate passed to her and she passed it up to Milla who successfully put the ball in the goal.

“Girls go do the things we talked about! We have a game tomorrow night! Please be in the locker room at 1. I can write a pass for anyone who needs it. It’s a long drive to Center Munch U,” Coach said and Elphaba groaned.

“Hometown right Elphaba?” Milla called and Elphaba shook her head.

“Hometown University but technically I’m from Rush Margins,” Elphaba said and Milla rolled her eyes.

“That’s what I meant doofus,” she said and they walked into the locker rooms. They changed together and then walked back to the dorms. They split off on the seventh floor where Milla lived.

Elphaba continued up three more floors and texted Milla joking they should bring the team in here to do stairs up and down. Then she thought that would be a good rainy day activity. They could make it a relay.

In her dorm, she laid down and grabbed her book. She read for a while when she heard the door open.

“Howdy roomy,” Glinda said and pulled out drawing paper and twenty different rulers. Elphaba grunted a response and continued reading.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Glinda asked later as they were going down to dinner.

“Field hockey game,” Elphaba said and Glinda sighed. “Why?”

“Just curious. And Tibbett wanted to know when we could go to his cousin’s drag show,” she said and Elphaba groaned.

“I can never go to that,” she sighed and Glinda laughed.

“I’ll tell him that we can go on Friday night then,” she said and Elphaba shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee shops can be a hazardous area, yet Elphaba found herself working at one to get extra money. Because she was new, her first few weeks were spent learning how to make drinks, politely talk to customers and take out the trash. Her weak link was the customers bit. It was late September when they let her do her own thing for the first time.

“What can I get for you?” she asked and looked up.

“One large salted caramel frappuccino please with extra whip and a shot of espresso,” Glinda said and Elphaba pulled out a cup.

“What’s the name on the order?” she asked and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“Elphaba you know my-”

“What’s the name?” she asked looking at her from over her glasses.

“Glinda,” she said and Elphaba held back a smile as she scrawled her name on the cup. She went about making the drink and was a little pump happy with the espresso.

“Cripes Elphaba,” Glinda muttered as she watched her roommate make the drink.

“One order for Glinda,” Elphaba called into the, except for Glinda, empty store.

“Gimme that,” Glinda sighed and snatched the cup. She looked at it and rolled her eyes when she saw how Elphaba spelled her name. G-A-L-Y-N-D-A. She took a picture of it so she could tease Elphaba about it later, before running off to her lecture. Her Professor ignored her slight tardiness as there were only 25 people in the class. She was majoring in architecture which was a fairly unpopular major in Oz, given that most cities were already beautiful and people didn’t want any change. The way Glinda saw it though, someday new cities would need to be built and she wanted to design them.

She took notes and sipped her drink carefully, remembering how many shots Elphaba had put in it. Regardless of her carefulness, by the time the lecture was over Glinda was practically buzzing. She heard someone mention communism as she walked out and went back to her dorm. Elphaba had left a note on her desk.

**At class. Back soon. -Elphaba**

Glinda threw it away and started on homework she had. She barely noticed when Crope, Tibbett, Boq and Fiyero dribbled in. When Elphaba got back she dumped all her stuff on her desk and looked at the four boys lounging on her bed.

“Are you guys crashing friends time this week?” she asked and they nodded in unison.

“What are we doing?” she asked and Glinda turned around.

“Halloween is on Saturday and there’s a costume party over at Crope and Tibbett house so we were thinking-” Glinda started and Elphaba paled.

“No way in heck are we going to that party,” Elphaba said but Glinda kept talking over her.

“That we could go as a group and do something funny or at least quirky as a group. Please Elphaba it’ll be so much fun!” Glinda pleaded. “You told me last week that your sister wanted you to go to more parties,” she added knowing Elphaba would do anything for Nessa.

“I can’t. I hate social gatherings,” she said and crossed her arms.

“Elphaba it’s fun!” Crope said and Tibbett sat up.

“We could go as drag queens!” he yelled and Fiyero suddenly got very excited. Him, Crope and Tibbett began brainstorming.

“I’m with Elphaba on this one guys,” Boq said and they groaned.

“You guys are so lame! There will be candy and booze and a bunch of hot people. And it’s on a Saturday so we can just hang out on Sunday,” Glinda said and Elphaba sat down in her chair.

“What about classes on Sunday?” she asked and Tibbett waved a hand.

“Just skip,” he said and Elphaba shook her head.

“No it’s Dr. Dillamond’s class,” she said and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to come Elphaba but at least come to the store with us,” Glinda said and Elphaba sighed and grabbed her wallet and phone.

“Let’s go,” she said and Glinda and Fiyero squealed. They walked down the hall and sped down the stairs.

“So what are we going as?” Elphaba asked and Boq shrugged.

“We were gonna go as crayons but we needed a green and we then thought it would be mean to ask you to dress up as a green crayon. Elphaba shook her head and Glinda linked her arm through her’s as they walked down the street. Elphaba pulled her arm lose and Glinda pretended to pout.

“What about pirates?” Tibbett said when they got to the store. They split off but stayed in the general area of each other..

“Dibs on captain,” Glinda said from the next aisle over. It was decided then and they split off to find various pirate costume pieces.

“What should I get for my costume?” Elphaba asked and Glinda picked up a dress and held it up. “I was thinking pants,” she added and Glinda nodded.

“How about these,” Glinda said and held up a pair of large baggy pants.

“Perfect,” Elphaba said. “I have a shirt and bandana I can wear. And boots. Let’s get me an eyepatch.”

“Look at this,” Glinda said and Elphaba turned to look at her. She had put on a long rainbow wig and Elphaba sniffed.

“Hilarious,” she said and went to buy her pants.

“Elphaba you look awesome,” Glinda said and helped her lace a corset they bought. It turned out the pants were ripped and all they could get her was a skirt. She looked nice in it though. Glinda had her costume on and also elaborate makeup that involved fake eyelashes. She tousled Elphaba’s hair and braid small sections so it looked more sea-faring. Elphaba tied on her bandana and admired their handiwork in the mirror.

“Let’s go,” Elphaba said and took Glinda’s hand. They walked down the street and could hear music coming from around the corner.

“Come on,” Glinda said and they raced ahead. Glinda tripped and Elphaba turned and pulled her up. They tried to walk but Glinda’s heel had broken.

“Take my boots. They’ll be a little big but whatever,” Elphaba said and handed Glinda her boots. “Lots of pirates go barefoot anyway,” she assured her.

“Oh thanks Elphaba,” she said and zipped the boots up. They fit better than Glinda thought.

“Do you have any special connection with these heels?” Elphaba asked and picked them up.

“No got them for this costume. Knock-offs anyway,” she said and Elphaba tossed them into the shrubbery. They walked the last leg quickly and stopped in front of the house.

“This is my first party,” Elphaba said and Glinda looked up at her aghast.

“Not even birthday parties as a kid?” she asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“Never had any to go to. Unless my mom’s funeral counts,” Elphaba said and Glinda laughed and shook her head.

“Let’s go find where they’re hiding the treasure,” Glinda said and began raiding any coolers, fridges, or cabinets that she came across.

“Ahoy mateys!” Tibbett boomed. “Captain.” He tipped his hat at Glinda and she grinned.

“Where’s the booze?” She shouted over the noise.

“I brought you some,” he said and passed one bottle to Elphaba and one to Glinda. He opened them and Elphaba stood looking at it unsure what to do.

“Try it!” Glinda yelled “It tastes like chocolate, peanut butter and sin mixed in one.” Elphaba took a hesitant sip and then another small one before nodding.

“That’s good,” she yelled and Glinda smiled and turned back to Tibbett.

“It’s her first party,” she yelled at him and Tibbett held a hand to his ear. “IT’S HER FIRST PARTY!” Glinda tried again. Tibbett nodded and Fiyero appeared.

“Her first party?” he asked and pointed at Elphaba.

“I’m sure it’s lots of people’s first party,” she said and crossed her arms.

“No we only invited people how were either funny, or still ok people when they got drunk,” Crope said coming up behind them.

“Let’s get a picture of the pirates,” Glinda said. “Is Boq here?”

“Here!” A voice called and Boq emerged from the crowd.

“Say ‘Party Time’,” Glinda said and they all smiled. Then they took one with pirate faces.

“I love this song come dance with me,” Crope said and offered his hand to Tibbett who take it and they fluttered off to go dance.

Glinda downed the rest of her beer and went over to a bar where some girls were mixing drinks. Elphaba followed her and carefully sipped it. She wrote her name on the side of the cup just to be polite, but knew she would never put it down.

“Elphaba you look awesome,” a voice called and Elphaba turned to see Milla, who was dressed as what appeared to be a sexy fluffball, moving towards her and Glinda.

“Thanks so do you,” she said and Milla laughed.

“Please I look like trash. This is my hamster costume from like, freshman year that I let my roommate alter. She’s a fashion major,” Milla said and giggled.

“I recognize you,” Glinda said with a huge grin. “You’re in my math class. I’m Glinda.”

“Milla I play field hockey with Elphaba,” she said and they kissed each other on the cheek.

“It’s a Gillikin thing,” Glinda explained and Elphaba only nodded.

“Enjoy the party,” Milla called and ran off.

“Let’s go dance,” Glinda yelled and Elphaba crossed her arms.

“No! I will come and stand here but dancing is out of the question,” Elphaba said and planted her feet.

“Come on Elphaba! You saying no is out of the question,” she said. “Just stand there and sway and move your arms.” Glinda demonstrated and Elphaba laughed.

“You could be having this much fun right now,” Glinda said and Elphaba shook her head.

“I’ll watch for a little bit,” she relented and Glinda sighed.

“Later. Once you have another drink,” she said and took off in the direction of the pulse of music. Elphaba followed slowly and saw a bunch of people making out in dark corners. She turned into the living room and stood watching where Glinda was twirled around by a tall boy with dirty blonde curls. She watched as the boy pulled her closer. She could see them talking and leaned against the wall. He ran his hands down her back and Elphaba shivered. They were so close to each other and Elphaba wanted to throw up. Glinda wrapped her arms around him and Elphaba watched in disgust as he kissed her neck, his hands in her hair. She watched Glinda pull him away to a corner like the other couples in the house. She couldn’t help but feel like that boy was touching something that wasn’t his. She replayed the way he fingered the folds in her skirt and tugged gently on the tassels as if Glinda was some kind of package he couldn’t wait to open.

“Well if it isn’t a seasick pirate,” a voice jeered from behind Elphaba. She turned and saw Pfannee and Shenshen standing there.

“Her face is all green,” Pfannee added and Elphaba.

“Haha. You’re so clever,” she said.

“Oh wait that’s just her natural skin tone,” Shenshen said and let out a peel of laughter. Glinda appeared by her side looking drunk and flustered.

“Back off! You’ll be on the don’t invite list next time,” Glinda yelled.

“Is your girlfriend trying to defend you?” Shenshen cackled and Glinda suddenly paled.

“Get lost artichoke,” Pfannee said and she threw up all over her. Elphaba pulled Glinda away and up several flights of stairs. She spotted a door to a balcony and opened them. She went and grabbed a trashcan incase Glinda threw up again.

She rinsed out her solo cup and filled it with water in the bathroom sink.

“Drink up,” she said and Glinda took a small sip.

“Sorry,” she said and Elphaba shrugged.

“No worries. It was an accident,” she said. “I saw you go off with some boy. Why did you come get me?”

“I saw Pfannee and Shenshen lurking about. I thought I should come get you,” Glinda said.

“Well thanks anyway. Should we go home?” Elphaba asked and Glinda shrugged.

“Give it a minute. I like it out here,” she said and rested her head against Elphaba’s shoulder. Elphaba looked at her and then up at the sky. There was a huge oak tree looming over them, partially blocking the sky.

“Who was the boy?” Elphaba asked and felt Glinda prickle against her.

“I didn’t catch his name. He wasn’t really wearing a costume. Just baggy pants and no shirt. He was really ripped,” Glinda said and smiled dreamily. Elphaba couldn’t feel it because of the rock hard corset but she had a small six pack under the layers.

“Did you have fun?” Glinda asked.

“Did you?” Elphaba replied and Glinda grinned.

“Yeah,” she whispered and wrapped her arm around Elphaba’s.

“Then so did I,” Elphaba said simply and looked at her watch. It seemed strange the way the time passed so quickly. “Let’s get you home. It’s almost 2:30.” She stood up and lead Glinda downstairs and out the door.

Outside Glinda seemed to be having trouble walking in a straight line.

“May I have my boots please?” Elphaba asked and Glinda handed them back. Elphaba put them back on and bent over.

“Get on,” she said and Glinda jumped onto her back.

“What are you doing Elphaba?” Glinda asked and Elphaba smiled a little.

“Carrying you back to the dorm so you don’t have to walk,” she said and Glinda laughed.

“One time when I broke my leg my girlfriend carried my around school for a week,” she said with a sigh and nestled her chin in the crook of Elphaba’s shoulder.

“I put my head like this and gave her directions to where I needed to go,” she whispered. “Sometimes she was nice and didn’t pretend to drop me. When she was good I gave her a little kiss, right here.” Glinda kissed Elphaba behind her ear. Elphaba twitched and Glinda smiled.

“I miss her,” she whispered and Elphaba set her down when they got to the stairs.

“What happened to her?” she asked and Glinda started up.

“Car accident,” Glinda said without looking back. Elphaba stood there dumbly, until Glinda called down. She raced up the stairs in between them and walked next to her.

“That happened in high school?” she asked and Glinda shrugged.

“Sort of. First day of summer vacation of the summer after senior year. It was our one year anniversary and we were out with out friends. It was pouring rain and the roads were slippery and our driver was drunk,” she said. Elphaba felt stranded. She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered and Glinda nodded. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“I haven’t really had any alcohol sense then. I always felt too guilty. I was the key master at parties. I met Crope and Tibbett and them that way,” she said. Elphaba patted her shoulder awkwardly and Glinda laughed a little.

“We’re are our floor,” Glinda noted and Elphaba just stood there. “You coming?” Elphaba nodded and Glinda unlocked the door to their dorm.

“What was her name? Your Girlfriend?” Elphaba asked and Glinda smiled.

“Sarima. She was Rima to me though,” she said and Elphaba nodded.

They got ready for bed in silence, not really talking. Elphaba pulled out a package of chicken nuggets from the freezer they had bought at a yard sale and put them in the toaster oven Nanny had sent for her birthday.

“Want some water?” Glinda called from the bathroom and Elphaba nodded.

“Yes please,” she said and pulled the chicken nuggets out.

“Chicken nugget?” She offered and held out the plate.

“Yes please,” she said. They ate the chicken in relative silence, every now and then making a comment.

“Goodnight Elphaba,” Glinda said and Elphaba smiled before turning the light off and climbing under her own blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Alarms are generally very noisy, but the one in Elphaba and Glinda’s dorm took the cake for the loudest. No told anyone about the fire drill, so when the alarm went off, Elphaba freaked.

“Glinda come one!” Elphaba yelled and Glinda raced around looking for her phone. Elphaba only had her coat, phone and wallet. The November chill had taken over and it was officially coat season. She was also wearing a beanie but that had been put on ahead of time.

“I’m coming!” Glinda called and they raced down the ten flights of stairs and out into the driveway. Elphaba looked up and didn’t see any flames.

“What the-” she started and Milla came up behind them.

“They failed to inform us, that this is in fact a drill,” she said and Elphaba face palmed. 

“Of course it is,” Glinda muttered and Milla smiled.

“That’s how I feel too,” she said and ran off.

After the drill Elphaba left for work. Students poured in to get coffee before classes after standing in the cold. She ran out of espresso right when Shenshen came in.

“Are you kidding?” Shenshen said and left without a drink.

“So you’re out of espresso?” The next girl asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“I found another few bags,” she said and the girl laughed. “Here you go,” Elphaba said and handed her the drink.

“Thanks,” she said and left a few dollars and a phone number on a card. Elphaba smiled and put the bills in her pocket along with the card.

The next customer Elphaba recognized. It was the blonde boy from the party.

“One venti red eye please whipped cream and mocha powder on top. Oh and make that with coconut water,” he said and went back to talking on the phone.

“I’m sorry we don’t stock coconut water,” she said, not lying this time. He ignored her and Elphaba frowned. She rolled her eyes and made the drink with regular water.

“If you don’t have coconut water then just get me a hot chocolate please,” he said and Elphaba shook her head.

“You ordered this so you get this. If you want a hot chocolate then you’ll have to buy them both,” she said and he sighed before pouring the redeye on her.

“Oops,” he said and Elphaba smiled. She went in the back and brought out a packet of hot chocolate and passed it to him. 

“Have a nice day,” she said and he flipped her off. 

Her shift was over then and she grabbed her backpack from the back and went back to her dorm.

“Whoa what happened to you?” Glinda asked as Elphaba stripped.

“That douche bag you danced with on Halloween poured the drink he didn’t want anymore on my when I told him we were out of coconut milk,” she said.

“Yeah he was a jerk,” Glinda said and Elphaba pulled a shirt on. Glinda was staring at her.

“The burns on your stomach,” she whispered and Elphaba zipped her coat up quickly.

“I’m fine,” she muttered and Glinda raised her hands in surrender. 

“You just didn’t look good. What happened?” Glinda asked and Elphaba grabbed her backpack.

“They’re nothing Glinda. See you later,” she said and slammed the door. 

She was in Madame Morrible’s seminar next. It was just her and Madame Morrible. It was by far her least favorite class.

“I’ll be giving you the final rubric today,” Morrible said and slid a packet across the table.

“I am excited to see what you come up with. If you have any questions then just ask,” she said and Elphaba tucked it in her binder. She took notes and nodded along, offering her opinions when Morrible let her. 

“I think that is all the time we have today Miss Elphaba. I will be away next week so I will see you again on the 14th. Is that alright?” She asked and Elphaba knew she couldn’t say anything other than yes.

“That’s sound great,” Elphaba said and Morrible smiled. “I’ll see you then.” She left and went to the library to do homework. She was walking past an aisle when she saw the girl who left her phone number.

“Hey!” Elphaba whispered yelled. She followed her through aisles and into the one of the study compartments.

“Hey!” Elphaba called again and the girl sat down on the table. “You gave me your number earlier. What’s your name?”

“Hya,” she said smiling she said and Elphaba nodded.

“Is that short for Hyathea?” She asked and Hya nodded.

“How did you know?” Hya asked and Elphaba gave a half smile.

“I’m named after a saint too. And my dad is a Unionist minister,” Elphaba and Hya grinned. 

“Same! My sister is Farryn,” she said and Elphaba nodded knowingly. 

“I have a sister named Nessarose. I call her Nessa,” Elphaba said.

“I have homework to do but maybe we could hang out next Friday. I know a place,” Hya said and held out her phone with a blank contact up. Elphaba opened a contact up on her phone and they traded.

“I text you or something,” Hya said and smiled. Elphaba nodded and tugged on her long braid. Hya’s shoulder length strawberry blonde hair looked neatly groomed and well cared for. Elphaba remembered her unusual skin when she held her and out for her phone. Hya had fair skin with lots of freckles. Elphaba wondered where she was from. Half Quadling maybe? She had a wide nose that turned up a little at the end, a signature Quadling trait. 

“I’ll see you then,” Elphaba said and smiled. She turned and found her normal spot in the science section. She pulled out her biology textbook and annotated the crap out of it. Hours later she was done and had several texts waiting for her.

“Hey, Glinda,” she said and heard Glinda on the other end.

“Hey. You at the library?” Glinda asked and Elphaba smiled. 

“Yeah. I’m done now,” Elphaba said and Glinda sighed.

“Great. I’ll see you soon,” she said and hung up. Elphaba went outside and didn’t realize how dark it had gotten. She turned the flashlight on on her phone and walked back to the dorm. When she got there she couldn’t her key to the building and sighed.

“Glinda?” she asked and heard her roommate shuffling around on the other end of the line.

“Hey I’m stuck outside the building I can’t find my key could you come let me in?” she asked and heard Glinda sigh.

“Fine. I’ll be right there,” Glinda said and Elphaba smiled.

“Great Thank-” she was interrupted by the beeping of the line going dead.

“So where’s your key?” Glinda asked.

“I don’t know,” she said. “If I can’t find I’ll just request a new one.” She couldn’t help but feel worried about where her current key was. Glinda unlocked their door and they went in. Elphaba ransacked her half of the room, finally finding the key in the jeans she had been wearing earlier.

“Found them,” she said and Glinda didn’t acknowledge her.

“Listen,” Elphaba said. “I know I was rude earlier when you asked about my scars, but those are a sensitive area for me. All you need to know, is they don’t hurt and I’ve had them since I was little. And I have a water allergy.”

“Wait what?” Glinda said and squinted at her roommate. 

“Yeah. I get burns from it. Hence the scars,” she said and shrugged.

“Alright if you need any help with anything just let me know,” Glinda said and went back to her studying.

Elphaba changed into her pajamas and read in bed. She set her phone on vibrate and set it under her stomach so she could feel if Hya texted. Even though it never buzzed, Elphaba checked every few minutes.

“You expecting a call?” Glinda asked looking up at Elphaba over her laptop.

“Yeah. One of my professors has a cold and might be out sick tomorrow in which case we are supposed to read more,” Elphaba lied and Glinda bought it.

Much later that night, after Glinda had gone to sleep, Elphaba opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a tube of ointment. She crept into the bathroom and shut the door gently behind her. She flicked the light switch and her tube fell to the floor with a soft thud. Elphaba waited and listened. No sound came from the next room over and Elphaba lifted her shirt up. She squeezed a small amount on her fingers and rubbed it over the oozing burns on her stomach. She pulled out a well loved ace bandage and strips of cotton, wrapping them carefully around her mid section in a well rehearsed routine.

“Oh Elphaba,” Glinda’s soft voice echoed in the small bathroom. She knelt down next to her, examining the bandage. Elphaba looked away, embarrassed.

“Go back to bed,” she whispered hoarsely. 

“Not until you’re ready to go to bed too,” Glinda said stubbornly and Elphaba gave her a small smile.

“Now what do you need help with?” Glinda asked and Elphaba unwrapped the bandage.

“Hold this here,” she said and Glinda placed her fingers where Elphaba said. In the center of her chest, just underneath her breast and then lower, just below her bellybutton. Elphaba wrapped the bandage around and together they pinned it in place.

Glinda was surprised at how cool and smooth Elphaba’s skin was. It reminded her of a matte nail polish. She wanted to always be feeling that. She could barely feel Elphaba’s heart beat but it was there. It was beating fast, in quick, clipped pulses. 

“Thanks,” Elphaba said and tugged her shirt back down.

Glinda smile, “No worries.” She turned the bathroom lights off and they crawled back into their beds.

“Those weren’t burns from when you were a kid were they?” Glinda whispered and was met with silence. “Elphaba? Am I right?”

“Yes,” Elphaba said and Glinda rolled over so she was facing her. In the dark she could make out Elphaba’s shape, lying on her back.

“I do have burns from when I was little. My mom a drunk and pushed me into a creek. I was in the hospital for a month,” Elphaba said. “Those are mostly on my legs. A few are just from the rocks. Those were from the drink. It was pretty much just hot water with about a spoonful of coffee in it. I never would have expected him to throw it at me.”

“Who would have,” Glinda pointed out. 

“True,” Elphaba murmured and flipped onto her side so the girls were looking at each other.

“Elphaba?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you have plans on Friday?” Glinda asked and Elphaba debated whether or not to tell her about Hya. They weren’t really a thing and she didn’t want to jinx it. 

“Yeah sorry. Study group meeting,” Elphaba said. “Why?”

“Well Crope and Tibbett invited us all over to play board games and stuff,” she said. Why did she lie? Couldn’t she just say that she wanted to hang out? That wasn’t weird right? Glinda rolled over and looked out the window over her bed.

“Oh ok,” Elphaba said, a little disappointed that she couldn’t go. 

“Goodnight Elphie,” she murmured and Elphaba looked over at her before closing her eyes.

“So.. Elphie?” Elphaba asked as they got dressed the next morning. Glinda blushed a little.

“Sorry it just came out,” she said.

“No it’s ok. Perky but ok,” she said and dug through her closet. 

“Have you seen my black jeans?” she asked and Glinda shook her head.

“Didn’t you let Milla barrow them?” she asked and Elphaba snapped her fingers.

“Right. I forgot about that,” she said. She pulled out a pair of grey jeans and pulled them on before tucking in her navy long sleeve.

“Can I feel your shirt?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shrugged. Glinda stood up and ran her hand down the sleeve and gently felt the inside of the cuff, her fingers brushing Elphaba’s hand. Elphaba pulled away and braided her hair. She pulled her coat on and grabbed her stuff.

“See you later,” she said and started out the door.

“Wait!” Glinda called. Elphaba stopped and looked at her impatiently. “Want to have lunch? Today?”

“Meet me at the coffee shop at noon,” Elphaba said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Sidewalks are an area where caution is needed. People constantly jostling about, cracks to trip over or to break a heel in. Glinda, being of a smaller stature, was often the victim of all three of these things. When she was on her way to go get Elphaba, she was very lucky and only came out slightly jostled.

There was no one in the coffee shop when Glinda entered except for Elphaba.

“Hey Elphie,” she said and walked up to the counter.

“Hey,” she said. “Let me just put my apron in the back.” Glinda waited patiently, fidgeting slightly.

“Let’s go,” Elphaba said and they left.  
“Where are we going?” Glinda asked as Elphaba lead her through the streets of Shiz.

“A pub. Tibbett works there,” Elphaba said and Glinda nodded. They opened the door and music poured out. Inside it was dark except for bright lasers and disco balls. On a stage a drag queen was dancing.

“Is that-?” Glinda asked and squinted at the queen.

“Yup,” Elphaba said and nodded. “This was not what I thought Tibbett meant by working here but now it makes sense.” They sat down in a booth and a scantily clad waiter came up to take their order.

“Just some fries please,” Glinda said and ordered a beer as well.

“I’ll have the poutine,” Elphaba said and ordered a soda.

“I didn’t realize I was taking you to a club,” Elphaba said and Glinda giggled.

“I’ve been trying to get you to come to a drag show since we met. Now you brought yourself to one,” Glinda said and waved at Tibbett who was teetering over to them in heels taller than Elphaba.

“Hey ladies didn’t expect to see you here,” he said and Elphaba nodded.

“Hey Kitten,” Glinda said grinning. “We came for lunch because Elphie didn’t know this is a club.”

“You said you worked here and I thought it was a normal restaurant,” Elphaba said.

“This is a normal restaurant to me,” Tibbett said and blew them kisses before walking back to the stage. They ate their food when it came and then waved goodbye to Tibbett.

Later that night, Elphaba was doing homework when her phone rang. She checked and saw that it was Hya. She heard Glinda singing in the shower and picked up.

“Hello?” Elphaba asked and she heard Hya clearing her throat.

“Hey it’s me,” Hya said and Elphaba leaned back in her chair and smiled.

“Who’s me?” she asked and Hya sighed.

“Hya,” Hya said a little unsure.

“Who’s that?” Elphaba asked and Hya laughed.

“Me. It is Hya, from the coffee shop and library and I wanted to officially ask you out. Elphaba, also named after a saint, would you like to go out on a date with me on Friday night?” Hya asked and Elphaba realized what was happening to her. A girl liked her. Now that girl was asking her out. That girl actually was now asking her out.

“Oh fuck,” she thought and then realized she said it out. “Not you! Just my situation. I’ve never been asked out before.”

“Really?” Hya asked and Elphaba groaned. “Well I’m flattered to be your first. Date. First date.” Elphaba smiled a little.

“Well what time will I see you at?” Elphaba asked and Hya grinned.

“Wait so you want to go out with me?” she said.

“I mean, yes?” Elphaba said.

“You said that like a question,” Hya said.

“Yes. I will go out with you,” she said and Hya sighed in relief.

“Hey Elphaba just so you know, the girl who left my number was my identical twin and was at the library. She’s been trying to set me up for forever now,” Hya said and Elphaba nodded.

“Ok. I get it. I get it. What’s her name?” Elphaba asked, now confused.

“Farryn,” Hya said. “She used my name. I am actually Hya.”

“Alright,” Elphaba said. “So what time should I be expecting you at?”

“Does 6:30 work? Also where do you live?” Hya asked and Elphaba thought about her schedule the next day.

“That works fine. I like in Ozma Towers in the North West corner of campus. I’m at the end of the hall on the tenth floor. I can meet you downstairs though,” Elphaba said.

“Ok. Wear something easy to move in,” Hya said before hanging up. Elphaba stared at her phone for a minute before looking up just as Glinda came out of the bathroom.

“Who were you talking to?” Glinda asked and Elphaba opened her sorcery book.

“No one,” Elphaba snapped. “Just my sister.” Glinda raised an eyebrow but didn’t push it. She dropped her towel as Elphaba turned to ask her a question. Glinda had her back to Elphaba and didn’t notice her turning around.

Elphaba spun back around and continued to read. Glinda lathered herself in lotion and pulled her pajamas on.

“Hey Glinda?” Elphaba asked. She didn’t look up from her book and waited for Glinda to respond. She didn’t. Elphaba looked up over her shoulder.

“Glinda?” she asked again. Glinda just grunted and didn’t look at her.

“Glinda?” Elphaba asked and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you get that I’m trying to ignore you?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“I need your help,” Elphaba whispered and Glinda turned her blow dryer off.

“What?” she asked and Elphaba crossed her arms.

“I need your help,” she said a little louder. Glinda raised an eyebrow and sat down on Elphaba’s bed.

“What do you need help with?” she asked and Elphaba turned back to her book.

“Uh, so, my sister is going on a date. And she is supposed to wear clothes that are easy to move in. How does she still look nice and do that?” Elphaba asked and Glinda looked at her, eyes narrowed.

“Why did your sister ask you?” she asked and Elphaba blinked before sputtering.

“Oh! She wanted me to ask you because she knows how fashionable you are,” she said and nodded, leaning back in her chair.

“Right,” Glinda said standing up. She walked over to Elphaba’s wardrobe and began rummaging around. She began pulling clothes out and setting them on the floor. When she was done she brought the outfit over and dropped it on the bed.

“Jeans. I’ve never seen you wear these light ones,” she held up a pair of pale blue jeans. “Purple t-shirt. Thin socks. Do your hair in the boxer braid and clean your glass.” Glinda snatched her roommate's glasses from where they perched at the end of Elphaba’s pointed nose. Her breath had fogged them up slightly, making them worse than normal. Glinda pulled out the cleaner and wipe and carefully cleaned them before placing them back on Elphaba’s nose. In the process, Glinda poked her in the eye and ear.

“Ow, stop it!” she batted Glinda’s hands away and righted the glasses. Glinda brushed Elphaba’s hair out of her face, her fingers stroking her ear. Elphaba reached up and touched Glinda's hand, running her nimble finger's down her wrist. She blinked and blushed before pushing her away.

“Here’s your outfit,” she said and went back to her preening. Elphaba frowned and put the clothes on her desk corner after neatly folding them up. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up eagerly but it was only an alert from her server.

“You know,” Glinda said suddenly looking at Elphaba. “All I want is to be here for you and to help you out every now and then and while it is endearing to see you so clueless, I know from experience, girls like clean glasses.” She turned back around and Elphaba peered over shoulder for second before taking her glasses off and setting them in the case.

“I appreciate your efforts,” Elphaba muttered and Glinda nodded.

The next day, Elphaba was grateful she was ahead on her project, as she couldn’t focus all of class. She kept thinking back to what Glinda had said the night before and to her date with Hya that evening. She was meeting Boq for lunch and smiled when she saw him.

“I heard that you have a date tonight,” he said and Elphaba blushed.

“Did Glinda tell you?” she asked stiffly and Boq shook his head.

“No. Crope sits next to her in class and she said she had a date with a girl named Elphaba,” Boq said and Elphaba nodded.

“I’m surprised she didn’t say with the green girl. That’s what everyone calls me. The green girl,” she said and Boq gave her a look and laughed.

“How would she have known you were green?” Boq asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“Her sister could have told her,” Elphaba said and Boq gave a small smile.

“Her sister’s green/brown color blind,” Boq said and Elphaba groaned.

“She’s gonna be really surprised then,” Elphaba said and Boq picked at the zipper on his backpack.

“Elphaba, Hya’s blind,” he said and Elphaba blinked.

“So she will never know?” she asked and Boq nodded. That information in mind, Elphaba left to go study. She found her nook at the library, carefully checking the time every five or so minutes. At some point, she fell down a rabbit hole and groaned when she saw the time. She stuffed her books in her bag and ran up to her dorm. She changed quickly while brushing her teeth and braiding her hair.

She pulled her coat and sneakers on and grabbed her phone and wallet and ran down stairs. Luckily, Hya was also running late. She texted her when Elphaba was on the seventh floor that she was on her way. Elphaba was waiting outside when she saw Hya approaching.

“Hya?” she asked and Hya smiled. She reached out in Elphaba’s direction and Elphaba shook her hand.

“You have very smooth skin,” Hya said, her voice soft and gentle.

“Thank you,” Elphaba said. “Hey, a friend told me that you were blind. I don’t care but why didn’t you tell me?” Hya looked down at her feet and leaned on her long cane.

“People judge me because I’m different and I didn’t know how you would react,” Hya said softly and Elphaba immediately felt guilty for not telling her about the green.

“To be fair,” she thought. “I thought she already knew.”

“So how did your sister describe me?” Elphaba asked as they started walking.

“Tall, dark skinned, skinny, long hair, lonely eyes,” Hya said and the last bit struck her.

“I don't have dark skinned,” Elphaba said and Hya raised her eyebrows and it all clicked.

“Are you green?” she asked and Elphaba blushed and nodded, then realized Hya couldn’t see that.

“Yes,” she said. “I am.”

“I knew it,” Hya said and Elphaba’s jaw dropped.

“What?” she asked and Hya grabbed her hand.

“You have magic skin. I can feel it in you,” Hya said and laced her fingers through Elphaba’s.

“How?” Elphaba asked, suddenly tense from the sensation of Hya’s small hand pressed against her own.

“When I was little a blind witch took my eye sight for herself but gave me an extra ability in its place. I have a extremely good sense of touch. I can feel people's thought and feelings, or magic in people. I can feel what kind of person someone is. If they are lying,” she said Elphaba nodded.

“So what am I feeling now?” Elphaba asked and Hya smiled.

“You’re curious. And scared. I think some remote attraction is there along with a dash of affection. That is what’s scaring you,” Hya said and Elphaba felt all of those feelings blossom in her chest.

“Amazing,” she whispered and Hya sniffed.

“Are we at the corner of Sagrita and Club?” she asked and Elphaba looked up at the street sign.

“Yes we are,” Elphaba said and Hya nodded.

“Turn left,” she directed and Elphaba guided her across the street.

“It should be here somewhere,” Hya said and Elphaba nodded.

“Where are we going?” she asked and Hya grinned.

“The trampoline park,” Hya said and Elphaba sputtered.

“Wait what?” she asked and Hya grinned.

“Come on,” she said and felt around for the door. She pulled it open and nudged Elphaba inside.

“My aunt owns this place. She closed it just for us. I’ve been coming here since before I lost my sight. I know it like the back of my hand,” Hya said and lead her over to the nearest trampoline. She bounced happily and Elphaba hesitantly jumped onto the trampoline next to her. Gradually, she became more comfortable and she launched herself up into the air.

“I’ve never been anywhere like this before,” Elphaba said when they took a water break.

“What? Did you never have a childhood?” Hya asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“My childhood was made of caring for my hungover mother, crippled sister and baby brother,” Elphaba sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Hya said. “What about your father?”

“Off preaching,” Elphaba snorted and laughed. “I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this kind of stuff. Who gets having a Unionist parent. Well, my roommate listens to me talk at least.”

“My mom was the pious one. She named my sister and I,” she said and leaned against Elphaba’s shoulder. Elphaba flinched and then Hya.

“I can feel your emotions Elphaba. I won’t let go of you, because I know you want help holding your feelings,” Hya said and Elphaba took a deep breathe, before she rolled over and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba shut the door to her dorm behind her quietly. She shed her coat and put it back in her wardrobe. She changed into her pajamas and sat down at her desk and opened her book. Glinda came in a few minutes later.

“How was study group?” she asked and Elphaba smiled.

“It was good. I got a lot done,” she said and Glinda nodded and smiled a little.

“Oh good,” she said and draped her coat and scarf on her chair. “Boq said to tell you that he hoped you had a good time.” Elphaba blushed and Glinda spun around in her chair.

“What’s their name?” she asked.

“Well there are five of us in the group so-”

“Cut the crap Elphaba you were on a date,” Glinda snapped and Elphaba bit her lip.

“Why do I have to tell you?” Elphaba asked weakly and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“Because I’m your friend and you tell your friends about this kind of thing,” she said. Elphaba sighed and smiled.

“Her name’s Hya. She’s also a sorcery major. She has magic hands and is blind,” Elphaba said and Glinda noticed her eyes. Elphaba’s eyes were a glow with something Glinda had never seen there.

“Where did you go?” Glinda asked with a smile.

“Trampoline park that her aunt owns,” she said and Glinda nodded.

“Fun. I’m glad you had a good time,” she said with one last forced smile.

“I kissed her,” she said and Glinda clenched her pencil.

“Was it a good kiss?” Glinda whispered and Elphaba smiled and took her glasses off.

“The best,” she said and Glinda didn’t say anything for a minute.

“Aren’t you the romantic,” she said. She angrily stood up and slammed the bathroom door. Elphaba couldn’t hear it but Glinda was crying quietly in the shower. It was an angry cry, not one out of self pity or sadness, just out of pure anger and jealousy. She took her time drying off, applying her lotion and changing into a pair of flannel joggers and a cotton t-shirt. She put her curls sat neglected up in a bun and she flopped down on her bed and pulled out her laptop and earbuds. She binge watched romcoms till two in the morning.

The next morning Glinda slept in. She didn’t have classes, but her shift started soon and she had to get there early. Elphaba was already gone. She got dressed slowly, and then did her makeup. She worked at a makeup store at the Shiz mall. She had gotten a shit ton of discounted makeup that way and had also set a record for the number of times someone got employee of the month in a row. She put on a pair of black tights, shimmying them over her hips. She buttoned up a black shirt and then pulled a black mini skirt up. She zipped it up in the back. She pulled on a pair sparkly black pumps. She clipped her hair half up with some bobby pins before grabbing her purse, phone and pulling on her coat. She walked into the parking lot and climbed into her car. 

At the mall Glinda pulled the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. She was opening today and she opened the doors. She quickly dropped her stuff in the back room before going out to the cashier. Her co workers started dribbling in and Glinda mentally groaned when Shenshen came in she looked upset and Glinda didn’t want to know why. She was about to go help a customer when Shenshen started crying. Glinda rolled her eyes and pulled her into the back room.

“What’s wrong?” Glinda asked and Shenshen wiped her eyes.

“It’s nothing this is stupid,” she said and Glinda crossed her arms.

“You wouldn’t be crying if it were nothing,” Glinda pointed out. “Is it a boy?”

“Um… Girl actually,” Shenshen said blushing.

“Ok. Now I know what I’m talking about,” Glinda said and Shenshen looked at her in surprise.

“You’re gay?” Shenshen asked her and Glinda nodded.

“Yeah. So spill,” she said and Shenshen sighed.

“Well my girlfriend’s sister dumped me for her in public and then there wasn’t any espresso and Elphaba, I know she’s your roommate but still, was just being a bitch and now Elphaba’s dating Hya and-”

“Wait you were dating Hya?” Glinda asked in shock. Shenshen nodded and accepted the tissue Glinda held out to her.

“It wasn’t for very long ‘cause her sister was a bitch and she always walked in on Pfannee hitting on me,” Shenshen rolled her eyes. 

“Well, here’s my number if you want to talk more but we should get back to work,” Glinda said and squeezed her arm.

“Thanks,” Shenshen said weakly. Glinda walked back out.

“Excuse me?” a girl said Glinda turned around.

“How can help you?” she asked and the girl skillfully tossed her hair.

“I need someone to do my makeup real quick. I just need something romantic. I think my boyfriend’s going to propose,” Glinda smiled and gasped and led her over to a chair.

“I can do it but if you want some super qualified then I can get someone,” Glinda said. The girl looked at her and smiled.

“I think you’d do a good job. You do your own makeup this morning?” She asked and Glinda nodded.

“Alright. Do you have anything in particular in mind?” Glinda asked, adjusting the brushes.

“Light colors, a little sparkle, long lashes and bright lips. Something pretty but that doesn’t make me look like a doll,” she said and Glinda smiled.

“That sounds great. What color dress are you wearing?” She asked and the girl thought for a minute.

“It’s a wine red dress. It has the the big sequins on it,” she said and Glinda nodded before going off and getting makeup. She turned an aisle and snatched up a few eye shadow pallets and a mascara along with a lip stick and highlighter.

She did the girls makeup and she smiled at her reflection.

“Oh thank you. I’ll come back and tell you how it went,” she said as she paid. Glinda cleaned up the area and continued working. She was shocked when she turned an aisle and saw Elphaba. Well, it wasn’t Elphaba, she wasn’t green. She had long black hair and bright brown eyes. She had the same elegant fingers and the same skeptical look in her eye. She almost ran into you. 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Glinda said and the woman nodded. “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Oh yes, I need a new foundation,” she said and Glinda led her to the wall of foundations.

“You look just like my roommate,” Glinda said finally and the woman gave her a once over.

“What’s your roommates name?” she asked, her voice husky and rich just like Elphaba’s.

“Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp,” she said and the woman dropped her foundation.

“I’m sorry. Just how is she? Is she healthy? Has she talked about her family at all?” she asked and took a step toward Glinda. Glinda’s eyes widened and she took a step back. 

“She’s fine who are you?” she asked confused and the woman sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“I’m her mother,” she said. 

In the food court Glinda sat down with Melena Thropp. 

“So let me get this straight,” Glinda said. “Frex paid you to leave?” Melana nodded and sipped a water.

“Yes, he said our children’s deformities were my fault, which a few were, but he really seriously blamed me for other things and problems in our lives. I told him I couldn’t take it and he paid me to leave him, Fae, Nessie and Shell,” Melena said and Glinda sighed.

“Do you want me to tell Elphaba?” she asked and Melena shook her head.

“Oh no. No. I have a wonderful life now. I’m happily married, sober and have two boys,” she said. “I don’t think my daughter wants to see me anyway.”

“I think you would be surprised,” she said and Melena shook her head. “I won’t tell her though.”

“Thank you. How old is she? Do you have a picture?” Melena asked and Glinda pulled out her phone. She showed her a picture from Halloween.

“She turned 20 in August,” Glinda said. Melena nodded and looked at the picture.

“Thank you. I need to go,” she said and stood up and left. Glinda was done with her shift but debated going back to the store to pick up extra hours. She ultimately decided to leave, going back to her dorm and finding Elphaba sitting on her bed reading. Glinda dropped her stuff down next to her desk and began changing into comfortable things. 

“What are you doing for the holidays?” Elphaba asked suddenly. Glinda pulled a shirt over her head and shrugged.

“Going home. Momsie and Popsicle always throw a party. It’s pretty fun. It’s on New Years and the boys are coming up if you wanted to join us,” she offered and gave her a look.

“I don’t know. I’ll see how the rest of break goes with my family,” Elphaba said before going back to reading. As Glinda took off her makeup, she remembered her talk with Shenshen. 

[Glinda: How’s it going?]

[Shenshen: Ok. Leaving work now. Feeling better. Cashed in rewards points for some concealer and brushes I really wanted. Nothing like retail therapy.]

[Glinda: So true. We should go shopping some time.]

[Shenshen: That sounds fun. I have a game on Saturday and practice all week so if next week worked for you that would be great.]

[Glinda: Ok. How about Tuesday night. We both work the afternoon shift and can just go from work.]

[Shenshen: Great.] Glinda set her phone down and pulled out her pencils, sketching a building. A hotel, she decided. The more she drew it, the deeper in depth she got, till she was pulled in up to her neck in it. 

“Hey,” Elphaba’s voice interrupted. She was looking at the blueprints, her eyes glancing from one detail to the next, absorbing it all in an insane amount of time.

“Yeah?” Glinda asked looking from her to the prints and then carefully turning to block Elphaba’s gaze from the prints.

“I was gonna go and get takeout from the Quadling place if you wanted any,” Elphaba said, leaning against Glinda’s desk.

“That would be great. You have a menu?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“I was thinking that we would need to actually go there and get it and then bring it back.

“Ok,” Glinda said and pulled on her sneakers and coat. She bundled herself up for the walk and when she saw Elphaba, ready to go in an unzipped coat she rolled her eyes.

“You need to dress according to the weather,” she said and tugged a hat on and pulled it over Elphaba’s ears. She passed her gloves and then wrapped a scarf around her chin before zipping the coat.

“Thank you mother,” Elphaba teased and they walked outside. Glinda thought about Melena and glanced over at her every now and then.

“How was your day?” she asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“I had Dillamond and his lecture was amazing as always. I had forgotten that my session with Morrible was canceled so I was thrilled about that and then Hya asked me out again and I said sorry I’m busy and then she surprised me at work and we had lunch together at the mall,” Elphaba said and Glinda jumped a little.  
“At the mall? I didn’t see you there,” she said and Elphaba shrugged.

“I don’t know. It was crowded. I saw you and then we were done and left,” Elphaba said and Glinda nodded. They turned the corner and Elphaba held the door open for Glinda.

“Such a gentlewoman,” Glinda said with a smile and Elphaba gave her a mock bow.

“What do you want?” Elphaba asked and Glinda looked up at the menu. 

“The dumplings and chips sound good,” she said and Elphaba nodded. She ordered a lot of food in Quadling that Glinda didn’t understand.

“What kind of meat?” Elphaba asked looking at her.

“Oh! Chicken,” Glinda said and Elphaba finished the order. They sat down and waited for their food to get called.

“I have tea for you,” Glinda said leaning in and whispering to her about Shenshen and Hya.

“No wonder she was so pissed about the espresso,” Elphaba said and leaned back in her chair. “Do I have to talk to Shenshen about this?”

“No,” Glinda said and Elphaba sighed in relief.

“Good,” she said and a plump woman called out their number. Elphaba thank her and took the bag.

Minutes after they let, two other girls came in.

“Thanks for helping me with this,” Shenshen said and put her arm around the other.

“Of course,” Farryn said and kissed her cheek.

“Hya needed a wake up call,” she said. “She needed to be shown that not everyone thinks that she’s so innocent.”


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba slowly filled in the dots on her test, notes racing through her head. She couldn’t focus on it though, and finished quickly. She packed her bag and left, but Dillamond stopped her on her way out.

“Miss Elphabaaaa,” he bleated and guided her out in the hallway. “You have a seminar with Madame Morrible after this class don’t you?”

“Yes sir,” she said and furrowed her eyebrows. “Is something wrong sir?”

“Not necessarily. Just, as a bonus assignment, take a look at her new technology she has acquired. Don’t tell her though,” he said and then disappeared back into the classroom. Elphaba blinked before leaving and crossing the sunny. She knocked on her office door and heard whirring approaching. A small, crab like machine opened the door.

“Thank you Grommetik,” Madame Morrible’s gauzy voice rasped.

“Good afternoon Madame,” Elphaba said and took her seat at the desk across from her.

“Miss Elphaba. Are you ready for your midterm?” She asked and sat down, eyeing the small machine warily.

“This is Grommetik,” Morrible said watching as Elphaba watched it make tea. “He was a gift from my brother.” Elphaba nodded. She nodded a thank you to Grommetik and sipped the tea carefully.

“You may begin. What have to prepared?” Morrible asked and Elphaba stood. She pulled a teacup and snow globe out of her bag. She closed her eyes and there was a snap. The tea cup disappeared and Elphaba shook the snow globe. A small teacup could be seen amongst the snow that settled on the bottom of the snow globe Morrible raised an eyebrow.

“That was a very nice magic trick Miss Elphaba but I don’t believe that was the whole project. You have a week to redo it,” Morrible said.

“Look outside Madame,” Elphaba said. Clouds had moved in, and flurries began to fall. Elphaba blinked and as quickly as it had come, it stopped. Morrible looked shocked.

“It took me years to master the weather,” she said and looked outside at the sun.

“Thank you Madame. I does that mean I meet the standards?” She asked and Elphaba nodded and packed her bag up.

“I would be cruel to say no,” she said and smiled at Elphaba. Elphaba left and got a text on her phone. It was from Hya.

[Hya: Hey Elphaba, are you free tonight?]

[Elphaba: Yeah. Want to come over?]

[Hya: Sounds great. I’ll be there at 7.] Elphaba looked at her watch. Three thirty. She had studying to do and a dorm to clean.

At 6:47, Glinda rolled in after her shift. She smiled at the clean dorm.

“Wow,” she said and Elphaba gave her a small smile before pulling out her spray and wipe for her glasses.

“I’m gonna go pick up some food for Hya and I, I’m sure there will be enough for you if you want some. She’s coming at seven. I should be back by then but if I’m not just entertain her for a minute or two,” Elphaba said before running out the door. Glinda smiled and shook her head before changing into a pair of leggings and a long sleeve t shirt. She wiped her makeup off and started on her homework when there was a knock on the door. Glinda stood up and opened the door.

“Hey,” Hya said and walked in.

“Hi. I’m Glinda. Elphaba’s getting your food,” she said and Hya smiled alright.

“Could you guide me to a seat please?” Hya asked and Glinda sat her down at Elphaba’s desk and turned to face her.

“So how long have you and Elphaba been going out?” she asked and Hya thought.

“Just a few weeks,” Hya said and Glinda nodded.

“Lovely,” she said and pushed down her jealousy. She suddenly felt Hya’s hands grasping her’s. She smiled as she focused.

“You’re jealous. You’re also…” Hya’s smile faded and she blinked. “In love.” Glinda blushed and began to pull away but Hya gripped her hands. Hya had leaned in unsafely close to Glinda. Glinda pulled her hands away as Elphaba came in. She blinked and shook her head.

“Hey Hya,” she said and held out her hand. Elphaba took her hand and squeezed it.

“What were you talking about when I came in?” she asked and Glinda smiled.

“She read my hands,” she said and smiled.

“What did she say you were feeling?” Elphaba asked and fiddled with chopsticks.

“A little stressed but pretty good,” Hya lied and even though Hya couldn’t see it Glinda gave her a grateful look.

“What are you stressed about?” She asked and Glinda shrugged.

“Family. Work. I’ve been trying to help Shenshen out. She needs help,” she said and Elphaba nodded.

“She’s been pretty sweet,” Glinda added. Elphaba muttered something about an act and slurped her noodles. Hya smiled and eventually Glinda put sound canceling headphones on and Hya and Elphaba watched a movie it ended and Hya stood up.

“I should be going,” she said and Elphaba stood up.

“Ok,” Elphaba said. “Let me walk you downstairs.” Hya smiled and they walked down the hallway. At the top of the stairs Hya felt around slowly stepped down. Soon, she adjusted and they walked comfortably next to each other.

“So, I know you and Shenshen dated,” Elphaba said and Hya sighed.

“We’re just friends,” she said and Elphaba nodded. “I can feel your unease.” Elphaba hadn’t noticed her hand on her wrist.

“Oh. Sorry,” she clouded her feelings and Hya dropped her hand like a hot potato.

“Bye,” she said and Hya gave her a wave and left. Elphaba turned and went back upstairs. She stopped at one of the landings and looked outside. She saw two girls kissing in the parking lot. She blinked and they were gone.

“Now I’m seeing things,” she muttered and continued up to her dorm. She opened the door and sat down at her desk. She read for a few hours before dozing off at her desk. She woke up to Glinda gently shaking her shoulder.

“Hey your calendar says that you have a midterm in about eight minutes,” Glinda said and Elphaba groaned but set herself about getting ready. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a fitted athletic shirt. Glinda couldn’t believe she was that fast. As Glinda made her way across campus she began daydreaming about winter break. She was beyond ready for it and it was just two weeks away. She slipped on a patch of ice and felt someone set her upright again.

“Thank you,” she said with an awkward laugh and saw Elphaba smirking at her. “Elphie.”

“Of course,” she said and kept walking. Glinda walked up the front steps and took her seat. She took careful notes and looked up at the people around her. They were all focused, except for one boy across the room who was staring out the window. She sighed and went back to her notebook. Her teacher had been dropping all kinds of hints about what would be on the test and she didn’t want to miss anything.

“Miss Glinda?” Her teacher asked and she looked up. The rest of her classmates had filed out and only she was left, staring into space.

“Oh sorry Mr. Nikidik,” she said stuffed her things into her backpack. She stood up and he held out a small packet.

“I was hired to work on a project and they said I was more than welcome to use students as my team. You’re taking interior design classes, correct?” He asked and Glinda nodded.

“I think you should apply. We start after break,” he said and Glinda a left, leafing through the packet. She walked to the the coffee cart and ordered a crappy cup of coffee. She got what she had expected but drank it anyway. She walked back to her dorm and sat down at her desk. She flipped through the packet and began filling out the application when Elphaba came in she slammed the door and Glinda knew to keep quiet.

“Hya dated Shenshen right?” she asked suddenly and Glinda nodded.

“Then why is she claiming they were only friends? I saw her holding her hand and then she denied it,” Elphaba ranted on about how everyone, except for Glinda of course, was a pig who lied to her. Glinda nodded and thought about Melena and wondered if her withholding that information made her a lying pig. She didn’t want to find out.

“I don’t get it. I find a nice girl who’s different and can’t see my freakish skin, who shares a major with my and also has magic powers and she just decides to go behind my back with this other girl who has nothing going for her except for her nice waist and long legs,” Elphaba grunted into her pillow and Glinda sighed.

“You don’t know that she’s cheating on you. I would hold your hand if you let me. Maybe be more physically open. Let her hold your hand. Also, you have a nice waist and legs for miles so don’t compare yourself to that beauty guru,” Glinda said and Elphaba lips made a straight line. That was her way of smiling. Glinda looked at the clock and sighed.

“I need to go to work,” she grumbled and changed into a black, t-shirt dress that hugged Glinda’s body. It fell to just above her knees and she wiggled into a pair of tights before buckling up a pair of t-strap heels.

“These and my Mary Jane’s are my favorite vintage shoes,” she said to no one in particular and part of Elphaba wanted to store that information away in case it came in handy some day.

Glinda put on a black scarf and pulled her hair up into a bun before doing her makeup. She turned around and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

“You look like a raccoon,” she said and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“Oh be quiet,” she said and left. In her car, she turned on the radio and sang the whole way. She was in such a good mood, she didn’t care that she had a run in her tights.

“Hey Glinda,” Tibbett said. He and Glinda had applied together and had been working there ever sense.

“Hey Tibbs,” she said and they gave each other a kiss on each cheek.

“My Home Architecture teacher, Mr. Nikidik has his own business too and he is offering his students chances to work with him on it and he wants me to apply. You think I’d be any good?” She asked as they headed out into the store.

“You two,” their boss barked at them and they looked over at her. “A shipment of blushes just came in could you restock those?”

“Yes Ali,” they chorused and got to work.

“I think you should. You have impeccable style. What would you be doing. A couple is building their home and we would be working with them on the architecture and interior design,” she said and sliced open a box.

“Oh you have to,” Tibbett said and pulled out a set. “Remember when you redid Crope and I’s room?”

“That was so fun,” Glinda said and they fell silent when Ali walked by.

“You could do that for a living,” Tibbett pointed out and Glinda began to think as she put the blushes away. She could do that for a living she imagined going to work and designing someone’s living room for them. She imagined designing her own home and she suddenly thought of picking out paints with Elphaba and decorating their dorm.

“We should look into getting and apartment,” Glinda said suddenly.

“Who?” Tibbett asked and Glinda shrugged.

“You, me, Crope, Elphaba, Boq, Fiyero. It could have enough room for us and then like, I don’t know. Have a kitchen and a bathroom or two and a living space so we can entertain a little and then Elphaba and I don’t have to walk back and forth when we want to visit you guys,” she said and Tibbett was nodding along.

“I like that. We should talk about it. As a group,” he said and they were quiet when Ali walked by again.

“Tomorrow night work?” she asked and Tibbett thought before nodding.

“That’s great,” he said.

‘We’re getting an apartment,” Glinda thought excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Thanks for so many reads already. It makes me feel great. Hope you enjoy! I'm not great at slow burn but I'm trying really hard here. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

“No. No way,” Elphaba said. “We can’t afford an apartment.”

“There are six of us though! It wouldn’t be that much,” Glinda countered and Elphaba shook her head. 

“No,” Elphaba said stubbornly. She grabbed her bag and made to leave.

“We’re meeting here tonight to discuss!” Glinda called after her and Elphaba slammed the door.

“Tell me about  _ Grommetik _ ,” Dr. Dillamond said and Elphaba shrugged.

“It was a little weird. It’s almost like a crab. It does what Morrible tells him to do,” she reported and Dillamond nodded. “It brought me tea. And has weird claws. I'll report back more when I have another lesson.” Dillamond smiled and nodded.

“Of course. And that is after winter break?” He asked.

“Yes,” she said and looked out the window. “May I go now?”

“Of course. Have a nice break Elphaba,” he said and Elphaba left. There wasn’t anything unusual about Grommetik. He was just a little contraption to help Morrible. Kind of like a pet. Elphaba couldn’t help but shiver when she thought about his claws and the way Morrible controlled him. She thought about this all the way back to her dorm, and found Glinda sitting on her computer.

“Are you looking at apartments?” Elphaba asked looking over her shoulder. “Glinda lease all cost a fortune.” Glinda shrugged.

“It’s what we call looking at dream buildings. We look at these and say, what do we want that these places have, and what do we need,” Glinda explained quickly and clicked out of a few tabs. Her phone lit up and she snatched it up before Elphaba could see it. She read the message, typed a quick response and then set her phone down.

Elphaba had settled in on her bed, reading a book that had a similar width to a dictionary. Glinda rolled her eyes and sent a response to the group chat.

[Glinda to Best Buds: My parents said that they would be willing to contribute “a little”. They asked if $14,000 was reasonable for a penthouse and I said we wanted something small. They didn’t budge so we have 14,000+ from me and my parents. I don’t know what Elphaba can contribute.]

[Crope to Best Buds: Coolio. My parents made a similar offer and I get ok tips so I could pay enough out of pocket too.]

[Fiyero: Just saw this. Will text my parentals now and ask about it.] Glinda smiled and set her phone down and pulling out the hotel blueprints she had been working on. She drew for a little bit when her phone buzzed.

[Shenshen: Hey I think I might have accidentally dropped my phone in your bag when we went shopping. Could you check for me please?]

[Glinda: Of course.] She opened her wardrobe to wear she had stashed her shopping. Sure enough the phone was in one of the bags. It buzzed in her hand and Glinda looked at it.

[Gf: Here’s the picture you wanted.] Underneath was a picture of Shenshen kissing Hya. Glinda almost dropped the phone she looked over at Elphaba and gulped if she didn’t tell her that would be terrible of her. But if she didn’t, would that be better or worse? Glinda cleared her throat and looked at Elphaba.

“Hey Elphie try not to shoot the messenger on this one, but I have some bad news,” she said and Elphaba looked up. Glinda passed her the phone and Elphaba’s blood boiled. She sat for a minute before hurling the phone at the door. Glinda went and examined it and sighed in relief when it didn’t crack, by some miracle.

“That’s bullshit,” Elphaba spat and looked for something else to throw. She found her pillow and hurled it at the door.

“Good. Beat up that pillow,” Glinda said and passed it back to her. Elphaba threw it again and again, Glinda encouraging her. Eventually, the pillow was old.

“I just don’t get it,” Elphaba sighed and Glinda leaned against her on the bed.

“Just talk to her. You don’t know what that was. Maybe it’s a misunderstanding,” Glinda said, even though it seemed like a longshot. The photo was under a streetlamp at night. They were bundled up like it was cold out and Glinda recognized Hya’s coat.

“It’s not. I saw them. In the parking lot after I brought Hya down,” she grumbled and Glinda nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she said and Elphaba nodded. There was a knock on the door and Glinda stood up to open it.

“Talk to Hya later. Cool off for a minute,” she said and pulled the door open.

“Hello future roomies!” Tibbett called and Elphaba groaned.

“We can’t afford this!” she said and Crope, Fiyero, Tibbett and Glinda looked at one another.

“Well, actually, we,” Crope said and pointed to Fiyero, Tibbett and Glinda. “Come from families who live extremely comfortably. So, we can afford to buy the penthouse by Scholars Hill. We all have jobs and could use the income to get furniture and stuff.”

“Well how are we going to may rent every month? Are we going to keep sapping from you families money?” Elphaba asked crossing her arms.

“I didn’t say we would need the money to rent it,” Tibbett said and Elphaba looked confused.

“I said buy,” he said and Elphaba blinked before laughing.

“No. You can’t be serious,” she said and Glinda shook her head.

“Well we have two more years of college left so it makes sense and then we can either sell it,” she said and Elphaba shook her head.

“I don’t know,” Elphaba said and Crope gave her puppy dog eyes.

“Please?” Fiyero whispered.

“We can look,” she grumbled and they let out a cheer. Glinda opened her laptop.

“Guys should I set up a meeting with a realtor here?” she asked and they all crowded around to see.

“My god,” Elphaba said when she saw the price. Glinda winced and clicked through the pictures. There were three bedrooms and two baths along with a living space and kitchen. It looked over Suicide Canal and Shiz.

“I think that’s perfect,” Boq said and Elphaba couldn’t help but agree.

“Elphie we should get bunk beds!” Glinda squealed and Elphaba shook her head.

“No way,” she said and Glinda’s face fell.

“We can think about it,” Elphaba relented. “I feel like I’m making a lot of compromises.”  
“Okay then you and Glinda get first pick on rooms,” Fiyero said.

“No!” Boq, Crope and Tibbett yelled and Elphaba grinned.

“You have no idea how much power you just gave her,” Boq whispered. Fiyero shrugged and gave Elphaba a fist bump.

“When should we meet?” Glinda asked and everyone pulled out their phones and looked at their calendars.

“The sixth works for me. In the afternoon. Right before we go on break,” Crope said.

“Same,” Tibbett said and Boq nodded. Elphaba grunted and Fiyero gave a thumbs up.

“Great. The sixth at one,” she said typing some stuff in her computer.

Elphaba knocked on the door of the address Hya had given her.

“Hey,” Hya said and let her in. Elphaba gave a half smile.

“Hay is for horses,” Elphaba said and Hya’s smile faltered.

“Is something wrong?” she asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“You tell me,” she said and Hya crossed her arms.

“I’m gonna guess yes. You’re very standoffish,” Hya said and Elphaba looked around.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Shenshen?” She said and Hya sighed.

“I told you I’m not with Shenshen,” she said and Elphaba through her hands in the air.

“Stop lying to me! I saw a picture you sent her!” Elphaba said and Hya rolled her eyes.

“Elphaba, I can’t see my phone! I couldn’t have sent the picture,” Hya tried but Elphaba was beyond that.

“You asked your sister for help then,” she said angrily. She felt the magic building up in her hands and pushed it back. Hya sensed it and stiffened.

"I don't like how aggressive you are," Hya whispered, hugging herself. 

"Well I don't like you lying to me!" Elphaba yelled and Hya shrank back for a moment before standing up taller. 

"Then get out! Go back to your roommate! She’ll be thrilled to finally have you in her arms!" Hya yelled and pointed towards the door. Elphaba left quietly, not really sure how she made it home in the dark. Glinda was waiting for her. She handed her a pint of ice cream with a spoon. Elphaba took it and curled up with her book.

“If you want to-” Glinda said and was interrupted.

“I don’t. Thank you for the ice cream, but I really don’t want to do anything but finish this book,” she said angrily and Glinda could see the tears in her eyes. She blinked and they were gone.

“Ok,” Glinda said and couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. She knew Elphaba wouldn’t leap into her arms the second she walked through the door, but it still felt crummy to have her push her away.

“Have you broken up before?” Elphaba asked as they were falling asleep.

Glinda stared at the ceiling and sighed.

“So many times,” she said. “Fiyero when he told me he was gay. I was that homophobic bitch in high school and then Fiyero taught me,” she said. “I had dated this one guy who cheated on me. I found out when his other girlfriend asked why my bio online said we were dating.”  
“Wow,” Elphaba whispered. Glinda heard some shuffling and felt Elphaba sitting down on her bed.

“Hya said something before kicking me out,” Elphaba said and Glinda sat up. “She said that you would be thrilled to have me in your arms.” Glinda blushed and didn’t meet Elphaba’s gaze. Then, she felt a hand on her chin. She looked up and leaned in as Elphaba turned and pulled away. Glinda pulled back, embarrassed but Elphaba didn’t seem to notice. Glinda laid back down and curled up on her side. 

“Weird,” Glinda whispered and Elphaba nodded.

“That’s what I thought. So you don’t really feel that way about me?” she asked nervously. Glinda shook her head.

“Unfortunate. I only started dating Hya to make you jealous, then I started to really like her,” Elphaba said and Glinda smacked herself.

“Oh,” Glinda said her voice cracking a little. Elphaba laid down beside her and brushed her curls off her neck. Glinda set her hand on hers briefly and then pulled away, unsure if she was dreaming. She flipped over and found that Elphaba was closer than she thought. 

Glinda couldn’t feel her own heart, but she could feel Elphaba’s, racing along in her chest, keeping her alive, thumping with anticipation and nerves.

“I am extraordinarily fond of you,” Glinda admitted and Elphaba found her hand under the blanket and laced her fingers through Glinda’s. She scooted closer to her and loved the way Glinda’s body was pressed against hers. Glinda glanced at her lips and gently nibbled her own.

“I think I need to kiss you,” Elphaba said and Glinda nodded, not breaking eye contact. Elphaba leaned in and her lips brushed against Glinda’s. She tried to pull back but Glinda wasn’t ready to let her go.

“There,” Glinda whispered and rested her head against Elphaba’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Glinda woke up alone. Their meeting was on Saturday, and Glinda couldn’t wait. She rolled out of bed and the bathroom door opened.

“Morning,” Elphaba said and Glinda smiled, a little unsure about where they stood after last night. Elphaba appeared to feel the same way so they stood there awkwardly for a minute before Glinda stepped around her into the bathroom. Elphaba blushed a little and got dressed quickly. Glinda came back out looking surprisingly put together.

“You look nice,” Elphaba said and realized it probably sounded sarcastic. “I mean that in a nice way. Like, for early in the morning, you look nice. Not that you don’t look nice the rest of the time just-” Glinda interrupted her with a kiss.

“Please stop talking,” she said gently and smiled. Elphaba sighed and kissed her back.

“I never got the chance to say it last night,” Elphaba said in between short, sweet kisses. “But I am extraordinarily fond of you too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Glinda said and pulled away. She pulled a sweater dress and tights and laid them on her bed before digging out jeans and a floral shirt. She pulled her shirt off and became extremely aware of Elphaba’s eyes on her body. She blushed and hastily dressed before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Elphaba went to work and barley made it through the line of mid-term crazy students alive. The last person in line though, was someone she could talk to.

“Hey Fiyero,” she said and wiped the counter off slowly. “What can I get you.”

“A partner and a time machine so I can skip over all the tests and go right to break,” he sighed and Elphaba smiled.

“Me too,” she whispered and then her mind flashed to Glinda. She did have a partner.

“Seriously though I’ll take a venti redeye,” he said and Elphaba went about making the coffee.

“See you at the party,” he said and turned to leave.

“Wait what party,” she called and Fiyero turned.

“You didn’t know?” He asked. “I’m surprised Glinda hasn’t invited you. She has an aunt who lives in Shiz. The Dowager Margreavess of Tenmeadows. Their son goes here.” Elphaba nodded and smiled while texting Glinda under the counter.

[Elphaba: Can’t wait for the party]

[Glinda: I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you would want to come]

[Elphaba: Well I’m with you so I assumed I go where you go] She waited for Glinda to respond but she never did. Three dots appeared and disappeared. Elphaba put her phone away when more customers came in. 

“So you’re with me?” Glinda asked when she came in and Elphaba blushed.

“I guess. I mean we both like each other and we kissed so I figured we were partners or something like-”

“Girlfriends?” Glinda asked and Elphaba blushed. “Not yet?”

“Yeah. Hya yesterday so I still need a little time,” she said before adding quickly. “I still want you to kiss me.” She cringed at herself Glinda seemed to find it endearing.

“Good. Otherwise you would just be a big mean green thing who made me wait long enough already,” she said. Glinda stood on her toes and pecked her on the cheek. “At least you’re my big mean green thing.” Elphaba’s lips quirked up into a little smile before she squeezed Glinda’s hand. She sat down at her desk and looked out the window. Thick gray clouds were staggering in, looking even bigger the more they shielded the sun. Elphaba frowned the more she looked at them.

“What’s wrong?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“The clouds. They aren’t natural looking,” she said and Glinda shrugged.

“It’s Oz. Magic’s everywhere,” she said and Elphaba sighed.

“I suppose. They just look, purposeful,” Elphaba tried to explain. Glinda shook her head and went to work drawing some blueprints. She sighed in frustration and Elphaba grunted. She sighed in response and slammed her pencil down.

“What?” she asked. Glinda stood up and plopped the blueprints down on Elphaba’s desk. 

“I can’t find any mistakes,” she said and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that good?” she asked. Glinda shrugged.

“Later in the project yes but right now, while I’m drafting it shouldn't be this good- Oh!” Glinda exclaimed and hurriedly erased something and crumpled the paper up. She threw it away and pulled out another piece. Elphaba watched her for another minute before turning back to her own work. She spent her time zapping things in and out of the snow globe. She zapped her laptop in a squeaked before zapping it back out.

“You all good?” Glinda asked and Elphaba mumbled a response. “We should start getting ready.” Elphaba changed into black pants and a navy button down without complaint, as she had whined her way into the party in the first place. She laced up a pair of dress shoes and Glinda tilted her head.

“Do you have a bow tie?” She asked and Elphaba sighed but held three up.

“The velvet one,” Glinda said and Elphaba tied it. She pulled out a pair of suspenders and clipped them on. Glinda turned to examine her and rolled her eyes.

“Do you even know how to tie a tie?” she asked and retied Elphaba’s tie. Glinda finished a squeezed her shoulder.

“Please make a good first impression,” Glinda said and Elphaba zipped her coat up.

They walked down the stairs quietly though Glinda did drift closer to Elphaba as they walked down.

“We’re driving right?” Elphaba asked and Glinda nodded and laughed of course.

“Walking would be a nightmare,” she said. They climbed into the car and Glinda's right hand found Elphaba’s.

“So who’s gonna be there?” Elphaba asked as they pulled into a very long driveway outside of town. It had been relatively quick drive. 23 minutes, Elphaba timed it.

“My mom’s whole family and my parents along with Crope, Tibbett, Fiyero and Boq. They’re practically part of the family,” she said and Elphaba groaned. “Relax. It won’t be that bad.” Glinda said. 

Glinda opened the door and was immediately flooded with hugs and kisses and cousins. Elphaba stood back and then felt a tug on her hand as Glinda pulled her through the crowd.

“Momsie!” Glinda called and a wild haired woman, with cornflower blue eyes and blonde curls just like Glinda poked her head out of the kitchen.

“Glinda I’ll be right there someone burned the potatoes!” She yelled accusingly and there was a wave of aggressive clanging from the kitchen. 

“Glinda,” a voice said and she turned and kissed the cheek of an older man standing there. 

“Popsicle,” she said and stepped aside to reveal Elphaba. “This is my roommate Elphaba. Elphaba this is my dad.” Mr. Upland held out his hand and Elphaba shook it. He studied her features and then appeared to think for a minute.

“Are you a Thropp?” He asked and Elphaba nodded.

“Yes sir,” she said and he nodded.

“There was a girl I went to school with. She could be your sister,” he said and Elphaba nodded. 

“Probably my mother,” Elphaba said and Mr. Upland nodded.

“You must be her baby. She dropped out when she found out she was pregnant. I heard she married a religious man afterward. How is she?” he asked but Elphaba was too stunned to respond.

“Well,” Glinda whispered and tried to change the topic.

“Dead,” Elphaba said. “She’s dead. Excuse me.” Elphaba took off in the opposite direction of Glinda and her father. She climbed up the stairs and sat down on the landing. She heard Glinda below calling for her. Then her phone rang.

“Elphie? Where’d you go?” she asked and Elphaba sighed.

“The stairs. The back stairs by the looks of it,” she said and heard the door open at the bottom.

“Elphie?” Glinda called up the stairs and Elphaba rested her head in her hands. “Hey.” She sat down next to Elphaba and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry about my dad,” she said and Elphaba shrugged.

“Thanks but whatever. It was mostly the information. My Mom went to ECU and met my dad after graduating. I’ve seen the diploma,” she said. “She graduated, married Frex and had me. It doesn’t add up.”

“Maybe he was mistaken about who it was,” Glinda offered but Elphaba shook her head.

“Unless I have a 40 year old twin then there isn’t anyone but my mom,” she said and Glinda nodded.

“Then don’t let it rattle you,” she said and kissed Elphaba behind her ear before standing up and leaving. She didn’t make it far before Elphaba grabbed her wrist. She spun her around and kissed her. Glinda smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

“Come on. I think dinner should be ready soon,” she said leading Elphaba out of the stairwell. Glinda pulled her through a sea of relatives and into the kitchen.

“Momsie!” she called and Mrs. Upland’s head poked up from where she was chopping carrots. She grinned and scurried over and grabbed her daughter and hugged her.

“Who’s this?” she chirped looking at Elphaba. “Oh! Is it your roommate? The one you told me about? The one with the nice hair?” She grabbed Elphaba’s hair and felt it. “That is nice.” Elphaba and Glinda were both blushing now and Mrs. Upland held out her hand.

“Forgive me,” she said. “I’m Lurenna Upland.” Elphaba shook her hand and Glinda watched them nervously. She cautiously took Elphaba’s arm and watched her mother’s reaction. Her eyes darted to there arms and she winked at Glinda before walking off.

“Hey love birds!” Tibbett called and Elphaba sighed.

“We aren’t in love,” she said.

“We are just fond of each other,” Glinda finished grinning. Tibbett rolled his eyes and they filed into the dining room. Once everyone was seated a woman at the head of the table.

“Thank you all for coming. I’m glad we can all get together for this little gathering before the holidays,” she said smiling. “Folen and Annallee will be hosting Christmas and Highmuster and Lurenna New Years, like usual. Now let’s eat!” They all immediately started loading food on her plate. 

“Try the meatloaf Elphie,” Glinda said. Elphaba held out her plate and let her set it on her plate.

“Thanks,” she said and took a small nibble of it.

“So Elphaba,” Lurenna asked. “What are you majoring in?”

“Sorcery with a minor in biology,” she said and smiled a little.

“That sounds interesting,” Lurenna said. “Would you mind doing some magic for us?” Elphaba blushed but looked around and she noticed it snowing outside. She put up an invisible barrier around the table before making it snow lightly inside. There was a gasp and she cut it off gently and then blew the snow out the window. Glinda’s family applauded and Elphaba smiled.

“That was lovely,” Lurenna said and Crope nodded at her. 

“Thank you,” she said and poured some gravy on her potatoes. 

“That really was beautiful,” Glinda whispered to her. 

After dinner, Glinda laid down with her head in Elphaba’s lap. Elphaba absentmindedly stroked her head.

“Glinda play something on piano,” her grandmother called and Glinda sat up and sighed.

“You sing right?” She asked Elphaba.

“Yes but it’s-” Elphaba said but was interrupted by Glinda pulling her over to the piano. She looked through a stack of carols and pulled one out.

“You know the words?” She asked and played a few notes.

“Yes but Glinda-” She tried but was cut off by the piano and jumped in.

They finished and Glinda smiled. Even Elphaba seemed to be enjoying herself. They sat back down on the love seat and Elphaba looked at the clock.

“You want to go soon?” she asked and Glinda nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s find my parents first,” she said and they wandered through the house till they found her parents in the dining room.

“Hey,” she said and hugged them. 

“Glinda,” Lurenna said and hugged her daughter. “You two leaving?”

“Yeah,” she said and kissed them both on the cheek. “I’ll see you next week.” They turned and were almost to the door when Lurenna called out.

“Elphaba!” She called. “I hope we see you on New Year's!” Elphaba nodded and smiled.

“I’ll be there,” she called back and shut the door behind her.

“I’m glad you came,” Glinda said once they were on the highway.

“I had a good enough time,” Elphaba said and Glinda scoffed.

“Oh be quiet you had a wonderful time,” she said.

When they were almost back to Shiz, Elphaba’s phone rang.

“Hello professor,” she said and then there was silence. Elphaba looked at her phone and hung up.

“That was weird,” she muttered and Glinda glanced at her.

“What happened?” she asked.

“He called and then no one was there,” she said. “I heard noises but no talking. Could we go stop by his office?”

“Of course,” Glinda said as they got off the exit.

Elphaba knocked and the door swung open. It was dark in the room and she flicked the switch on. Elphaba gasped before pulling Glinda into her chest.

“Don’t look,” she said but Glinda did and her eyes widened. Elphaba held her close for a minute before stepping toward Dillamond. He lay sprawled out on the ground. It was unclear where he was bleeding from but broken glass was scattered about next to him.

“He’s dead,” Elphaba muttered and Glinda shuddered but stepped toward Elphaba. She set a hand on her shoulder and Elphaba swore she saw movement in the corner. She blinked and it was gone though and she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Dillamond did not get a funeral. Rumors circulated that he was thrown in a hole by his office while others believed he was shipped to Northern Gillikin and was buried beside his mother in an Animal cemetery. There were plenty of other rumors too, about how he died, it it was suicide or murder. If he was murdered, who killed him? 

“What do you think?” people had asked Elphaba that too many times. A plaque for Dillamond, the penthouse, a variety of drawings, outfits or makeup. None of them she cared very much about. 

“The plaque was weak and he would have hated it,” Elphaba argued as her and Glinda walked back to their dorm after watching it get installed next to what previously had been his classroom. They had also been asked to attend the reading of his will. Elphaba had gotten everything. He had no family so he gave her the money to put into her education and her work. Elphaba tried not to look distraught. He also had given her all of his notes.

“I’d like to get the notes into the penthouse before we leave,” she said and Glinda nodded.

“Yeah want to take my car?” Glinda asked. Elphaba shrugged and climbed in. They drove back to his office and loaded in boxes of notes.

“We’re going to need more car,” Elphaba muttered. Glinda sent a text and Fiyero and Crope appeared with a pickup truck.

“Thank you!” Glinda said and they loaded the remainder of the boxes in. They took the elevator up and deposited the boxes before leaving.

In their dorm, Elphaba and Glinda had a system. Glinda picked out clothes, Elphaba packed them. In between they had light make out sessions. 

“I definitely don’t need this many clothes,” Elphaba said staring at the growing pile on her bed. 

“Yes you do we are leaving for a month. I expect you to have no clean clothes when I see you at New Year’s, ok?” Glinda said and examined a black bodycon dress in Elphaba’s closet.

“This is lovely,” she said and Elphaba wrinkled her nose.

“If you put that in the pile,” she muttered and Glinda did. “I swear.” She rolled her eyes and folded it up and put it in her duffle bag. 

“I’ll pack your bow ties too. And the suspenders. Those were very sexy,” Glinda teased and Elphaba rolled her eyes but was also blushing furiously. She rolled the sexy suspenders up and put them in her bag. 

“That should be enough to last you,” Glinda said finally. 

“Thank the Unnamed God,” Elphaba said and pulled Glinda close to her. Glinda giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her gently on the lips. Elphaba let her trail her fingers across her stomach. 

“What did you eat?” Glinda murmured and let her tongue graze Elphaba’s lips.

“Nothing I just have chapstick on,” she said. Glinda smiled but her brow furrowed as she tried to pry apart Elphaba’s lips.

“Stop doing that,” Elphaba said finally. Glinda pulled away blushing and went to pack the rest of her things. They worked in silence, packing everything up and then going down to their cars together.

“I didn’t know you had a car,” Glinda said.

Elphaba shrugged, “How did you think I got here?” She asked. Glinda just shrugged and put her own boxes in her car.

Up in their dorm, Elphaba looked at the blank room. They only left out the essentials: clothes, tooth brushes, phones and chargers, wallets and beddings. That would all be loaded up the next day. 

“Dinner with the boys?” Glinda asked. “Fiyero’s making ramen.”

“Delightful,” Elphaba muttered as she sorted aside which books she wanted for over the break.

“Come one Elphie you can do that later,” Glinda said and they walked over to Crope and Tibbett’s. 

“I wish I had worn a hat,” Glinda muttered when they were far enough away from their dorm that it would take to long to turn back around. Without missing a beat Elphaba pulled her beanie off and tugged it down over Glinda’s ears.

“Thank you,” Glinda said and laced her gloved fingers through Elphaba’s. Elphaba squeezed her hand and felt a raindrop on her nose. Glinda looked at her ass it started to pour and they ran all the way to the house.

Elphaba let them in and they announced themselves by Glinda’s frantic digging through her pockets.

“I have some of your oils some where,” she said and Elphaba gave her a look.

“I’m fine,” she said but winced a little as she said it. “And why do you have my oils with you?” 

“I bought some to carry for emergencies when I first found out about your allergy,” she explained and produced a small tube from her pocket. “I bought the lotion version.” She dabbed a bit on Elphaba’s hands and she rubbed it in.

“Thanks,” she said and Glinda nodded.

“Of course,” she said as Boq appeared.

“Dinner will be served at six. I will take your coats. I believe a game of cards against humanity is beginning.

“Wonderful,” Glinda said and pulled Elphaba into the living room.

“Shall we deal you in?” Milla asked and Elphaba nodded.

“Yes what are you doing here?” she asked and Milla smiled a little.

“I’m with Boq,” she said and the rest of them let out a chorus of ‘oohs’. 

“Glinda you start with the black card,” Tibbett said.

“A dig through my grandma’s search history revealed she is now into…” she read and set the cards down. She read the responses aloud, Elphaba blushing and Crope and Tibbett roaring with laughter.

“What’s causing problems at the convent?” Tibbett read and it continued in the circle till, to everyone’s surprise, Elphaba was victorious.

“I’m proud of you,” Glinda said and Elphaba shrugged.

“It wasn’t my first rodeo,” she said. “My roommates last year and I used to play all the time. We had a tournament on our floor. I made it to the quarter finals.” Glinda giggled and put her arm around Elphaba’s waist.

“My roommate was awful. You’re not so bad yourself,” she said and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“Not so bad,” Elphaba scoffed. “I am the world’s best roommate and I’m not that great of a person so that is saying something. I’m also your girlfriend and I thought you would be nicer to me now.” Glinda shrugged and gave her a kiss.

“Like I said, your at average. Slightly above,” she giggled and Elphaba grabbed a pillow and bopped her over the head with it.

“You had it coming,” she whispered in Glinda’s ear as she dissolved into giggles.

Suddenly Fiyero appeared holding a mini gong. He rang it and they all looked up at him.

“Dinner is served,” he announced and a cheer was let out. They pulled themselves up off the couch and floor and began to migrate towards the kitchen.

“Elphie which bowl?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shrugged. Glinda grabbed two, a pink one and a green one and gave Elphaba the pink.

“Pink goes good with green,” she said. Elphaba nodded and scooped some noodles into her bowl and then sprinkled salt, pepper and pork on top. 

“No egg?” Crope asked looking scandalized.

“No?” Elphaba asked as she perched on the counter.

“Were you raised in a barn?” He asked. Glinda took one of the boiled eggs and broke it up, mixing it into her noodles.

“Do Quadling marshes count?” Elphaba asked. “Everyone knows, you don’t put eggs in ramen.” They all looked at their bowls. Everyone except Elphaba had an egg. Tibbett had two.

“I think you need to leave Elphaba,” Boq said and Milla nodded. Elphaba pretended to be offended.

“My own teammate turning against me,” she said and turned to Glinda for support. She turned her head away from her.

“Thou too Glinda?” she asked. Glinda slurped her noodles and Elphaba hopped off the counter. She grabbed the last egg from the bowl and began to peel the shell off. 

“I’ll eat it on the side,” she relented.

“That’s a good first step,” Fiyero said patting her hand. “We’ll get through this together.” Elphaba rolled her eyes and Glinda smiled at her. 

“Dorks,” she muttered.

The next morning Glinda and Elphaba were up early. Elphaba folded the rest of her things carefully, tucking them gently into her duffle. Glinda on the other haphazardly dumped the rest of her possessions into her bag.

“I’m going to bring my stuff to the penthouse and claim our bedroom,” Elphaba said and Glinda smiled. “I’ll probably leave from there so I’m going to say bye now.” Glinda’s smile fell a little and Elphaba brushed her hair out of her face. She leaned down to give her a kiss, but Glinda was too fast. She stood on her toes and kissed her.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks. I expect lots of calls and texting,” she said and gave her another kiss and a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“I promise. We need to get furniture. I can bring extra mattresses to the apartment after break and then some crappy furniture that was my mom’s before we can buy good stuff,” Elphaba said. 

“That sounds great. It needed a paint job too so we can come back a few days early and paint our room at least. If everyone else wants to paint after break then that works too,” she said. Elphaba gave her another kiss.

“Great. I’ll see you soon,” she said and left, checking she had everything. Once she was sure, she took off down the hall and then down the stairs, rocketing out to her car. She turned and waved up at where her room was though she couldn’t see if Glinda was waving back.

At the penthouse, she took the elevator up with all her things, the five boxes and two carry on suitcases. She had a rectangular box in her pocket and a roll of ribbon. She brought all her things inside, picking the corner room for her and Glinda. She then went back to the front door and tied one end of the ribbon around the knob on the outside. She closed the door and unspooled the ribbon, brining it from the door to her and Glinda’s room. On one of the window sills she placed the box, tying the other end of the ribbon to it. Satisfied, she took a picture of her work and then left for Munchkinland.

It was a six hour drive and Elphaba had her favorite music and audio books ready along with a route that had coffee shops and rest stops along the way. She drove South to the Emerald city, stopping and getting lunch at a cheap place before doing something terrible. Shopping. She went from store to store, buying gifts for her family and friends. Nessa she had the easiest time shopping for. Some makeup and a pair of shoes that Elphaba decided would be for herself. They were black, heeled mary-janes that would go great with some formal wear she owned. She passed ECU and stopped, remembering her conversation with Highmuster. She shook her head and kept walking, not wanting to delay her ride home any longer.

On the highway, she was singing along loudly when Nessa called. Her car had old, but still useable bluetooth connection and she tapped the accept. 

“Hey Nessie,” she said eyes on the road. It wasn’t busy, only a few other cars crawled along.

“Fabala, when will you be home? You said you left at 8:43 and it’s 4 now,” Nessa demanded.

“I stopped in the Emerald City on business,” she lied and Nessa sniffed. “I’m passing through Old Pastoria now. You’re in Colwen Grounds right?”

“Yes. Nanny, Shell and I. Father had business,” she said and Elphaba smiled.

“Ok Nessie how long will he be gone for?” she asked.

“A week I believe he said,” Nessa said stiffly. She hated their father leaving for anything. Elphaba on the other hand, loved it. She had been born while he was away.

“Great thanks,” Elphaba said. “I’ll see you in couple hours.” She hung up and looked up at the road, swerving a little to avoid a dead animal. She turned her music back up and sang along loudly the rest of the way. She pulled into her Great-grandfather’s estate and drove up the long winding driveway. She parked and popped the trunk. She sat for a moment before climbing out and grabbing her bag. She walked up the front steps and couldn’t help but smiling a little. She hadn’t seen her brother and great-grandfather in a long time and of everyone in the house, not that many people, they were her favorites.

“Anyone here?” she called and immediately that set off an explosion of noises. The cabinets started slamming in the kitchen as Nanny looked for something. Upstairs heels clacked on the marble floor upstairs, either a maid or Nessa. She heard her brother from somewhere and her Peerless’s slippers shuffling towards her.

“Peer,” she said and hugged him gently.

“How are you?” he asked quietly. His granddaughter and himself shared many qualities. Their sharp noses and tight, narrow lips. His hair was long for a man of his age, haggining to his shoulders, though he often kept it up in a small knot on the back of his head.

“I heard about Dillamond. Awful, truly awful,” he said and frowned a little, his brow puckering the same way Elphaba’s did.

“Yes. He gave me everything,” she said and Peerless looked at her.

“My dear even his notes?” he asked surprised.

“Even the notes,” she said and heard Shell thundering towards them. “Hey Shell.”

“Oh Elphaba did Pep tell you about our adventure?” he asked and Elphaba shook her head. Each of the Thropp children had a different name for their great-grandfather. Elphaba called him by his name, Nessa called him Grandfather and he was Pep to Shell.

“So we were out on our walk and then we saw a baby bird, only it wasn’t a bird, it was a Bird. So we helped it find its way home. We walked through the whole woods to find its mother,” Shell said and Pep smiled.

“My two favorite Animal activists,” he said.

“Shell there’s a march up in Center Munch if you want to go next week,” Elphaba said and Shell nodded.

“Sounds like a good time,” he said and wandered off. Elphaba watched him go and gave Peerless a smile.

“Peer do you have any of Mom’s old furniture? I don’t need it now but I just need some furniture that I can use for my new apartment my friends and I bought,” Elphaba said and he thought for a moment.

“I do,” he said. “You will have to look through the garage and attic. Her room is still here too so you can take whatever you want.” Elphaba was about to thank him when Nanny and Nessa both appeared.

“Fabala,” she both shrieked at the same time and Peerless slid away to avoid the two.

“We got worried about you,” Nessa said and hugged her sister. It was cold though, not just because of their feelings towards one another but because of Nessa’s prosthetics. 

“You got the new arms!” Elphaba said excitedly. She had been long awaiting the day when she didn’t have to be her sister’s slave. Nanny was always busy once Shell was born and Nessa became Elphaba’s job.

“How do they look,” she asked nervously. They looked like real arms and hands, only metal. They were top of the line. Elphaba had even contributed a little. They were part magical, part mechanical and part medical. 

“Wonderful,” she said. “They look wonderful. How does it feel?”

“A little weird. I thought I knew how to do thing but now I have to sort of re learn things. I’m great at painting my nails though,” she said and held out a hand for Elphaba to see. They were bright red with sparkles.

“Very you,” Elphaba said and turned to Nanny who shoved a spoon in her mouth. Elphaba grunted but didn’t say anything. She couldn’t.

“Now Fabala what kept you so busy that you couldn’t call?” Nanny asked. Elphaba pulled away and pushed the spoon away.

“That was good but it needed more pepper. And my roommate,” she said. “Speaking of which I need to call her.” She walked up to her old room and flopped down on the bed and falling asleep just before her phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends I write this on my school laptop and because of break I won't be able to bring it home, so I apologize if my posting is a little broken up for a few weeks. I'll post when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Calling your girlfriend with a house full of extended family can be difficult, especially when every room is filled with some relative or another. For Glinda, it was particularly difficult, as they all knew Elphaba. 

“They can’t wait to see you,” Glinda said when she managed to hide away in the attic.

“Oh boy,” Elphaba muttered. 

Glinda laughed, “I can’t wait to see you.”

“At least your family isn’t picking you apart every time you blink,” Elphaba said.

“Very fair. You can come early too we have plenty of room,” she said and heard Elphaba sigh.

“You know I can’t. My family won’t let me leave the house. I couldn’t leave them either. My grandfather and brother are the best,” she said. “They keep asking me about Dillamond. And you. My grandfather particularly thinks you seem great.”

“You must me making me out to be quite the lady,” Glinda said laughing.

“Oh please you’re twenty times as charming as me,” she said.

“If you insist,” she sighed. In the dim light she caught sight of her wrist and smiled. “I found your present.”

“You like it?” Elphaba asked nervously. “Fiyero helped me pick it out.”

“Fiyero?” Glinda aske skeptically. 

“Him and Milla and Boq and Crope and Tibbett also gave their input,” Elphaba admitted and Glinda laughed.

“Well it’s beautiful. I love it,” she said. It was a slim golden chain with a pearl set on it.

“I remember someone mentioning you were born in June, and it also symoolizes love,” Elphaba said.

“If you were here I would kiss you,” Glinda said.

“That’s very sweet,” Elphaba said. Glinda heard someone coming up the stairs and she sighed.

“Elphie I have to go. We can talk later ok?” Glinda said.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon,” Elphaba said.

“I love you,” Glinda said. 

Elphaba choked before smiling and replying.

“I love you too,” she whispered. Glinda smiled and hung up before going downstairs. She was blinded by her happiness and almost ran into her mom.

“Momsie,” she said and scooted past her.

“How’s Elphaba?” Lurenna called after her.

“Good,” Glinda managed and fidgeted with her bracelet. “I told her you were excited to see her.”

“We are,” she said. Glinda flitted amongst her family, various aunts and uncles stopping and asking her about school every now and then. A gong rang out and her Aunt Annallee appeared with her mother on her left and their sister on her right. 

“Dinner is served!” They called. The family filed in and began serving themselves off of the large silver platters. 

Glinda was looking down at her plate when she noticed her wrist. She looked in her lap and then on the floor. When she couldn’t find the bracelet she stood up.

“Has anyone seen my bracelet?”

“Where’s my phone?” Elphaba squawked and riffled through the wrapping paper.

“Fabala it’s Christmas honestly can’t you be without your phone for two minutes?” Frex asked.

“No Glinda said she was going to call at one and it is 12:56!” she said.

“Your roommate can wait,” he said and Elphaba glared at the floor.

“She’s not just my roommate,” she muttered/

“Hmm?” Frex asked and she shook her head but answered anyway.

“She’s not just my roommate. She’s my girlfriend,” she said and felt all the eyes in the room shift to her.

“May the unnamed god help us,” Nessa said. Elphaba waited for a minute. Peerless was nodding at her, Shell ignoring her and turning back to the movie they had been watching. At least she had two allies. Nanny looked passive, Nessa and Frex praying.

“Elphaba is this yours?” Peerless said breaking the silence. He held up her phone in moderate triumph.

“Yes. Thank you Peer,” she said and snatched it away. She stalked away and made it up to her room when her phone rang.

“Hey Glinda. Can I still come a little early?” She sat down on her bed, watching a light snow fall outside.

“Of course. Why?” she asked. “Never mind. That doesn’t matter. When can we expect you?”

“I’m packing now. I’ll be there late tonight. I’m gonna go now,” Elphaba said and hung up. She pulled out her suitcases and filled them up, then brought them out the back door to her car. She was almost caught by Shell but managed to slip by his room unnoticed. She climbed a few flights of narrow stairs that had a small door at the top. She opened the door and tugged on the overhead lights. There were boxes on boxes and Elphaba sighed. She grabbed a few lamps and went back down. On the third floor she stopped outside a door. It was opened and she peered in.

“Where did we go wrong?” Frex was muttering to himself.

“When you didn’t accept me,” Elphaba snapped and he turned around, eyes hard.

“All you had to do was nod. Say ok. That’s our daughter and we love her,” Elphaba said crossing her arms.

“Elphaba try to understand our perspective,” he started and Elphaba shook her head.

“No. I tried. I kept trying. I was ten years old when I figured out that you didn’t really love me,” she said. Frex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking up at the ceiling.

“It wasn’t even just the green! Everything I do or think isn’t up to you or Nessa’s standard.

“Well you are the Thropp Third descending we expected you to at least pretend to be-”

“To be what? A lady? Less of a freak? Nessa?” Elphaba yelled. “She wasn’t even born yet and you wanted me to be like her!”

“It’s just to much! All the Animal rights things and the homosexuality it’s too much,” Frex tried and Elphaba threw her hands in the air.

“What do you want me to do about it? That’s who I am! I can’t change that!” She yelled and could hear Nessa or Nanny’s heels clacking up the stairs. “I can’t deal with this anymore!” She turned, taking the lamps and went to her room, grabbing everything worth anything to her. 

In the living room, she set her things down and turned to Shell and Peerless.

“Make sure to call. Or email. Or text. Or whatever,” she said and shakily hugged them both.

“Will you visit?” Shell asked. Elphaba bit her lip.

“No. Probably not. Frex-”

“Dad,” Shell said and Elphaba couldn’t help but feel a little wounded b that betrayal.

“Frex doesn’t like me for who I am so I’m going. I love you both. I’ll let you know if I’m in Munchkinland. My friend likes down South,” she said and turned to leave,

“Elphaba!” Peerless called. “This fell out of your box.” She smiled and took the book from him.

In her car, Elphaba played her music and sang. She took breaks every now and then, and by 11 o’clock, she was pulling into the address Glinda had given her. 

She grabbed her phone and was barely out of her car when Glinda tackled her in a hug. Elphaba smiled, hugging her back, while stroking her hair. 

“You want to grab your bags?” Glinda asked Elphaba nodded.

“I only need the duffle right now,” she said and yanked the trunk open.

Inside guided Elphaba in, gently pulling her through crowds of relatives. 

“Elphaba it’s good to see you! Glinda and I set the two of you up in the basement. It was the only space left and Glinda thought you would want some privacy,” Lurenna said and gave Elphaba a hug. 

Elphaba grunted softly and squirmed a little, but managed a smile. Glinda tugged her hand and she was saved from Lurenna’s embrace.

“Down here,” she said as she opened a door. Inside the frame she flipped a light switch and descended a staircase.

“Whoa,” Elphaba said looking around the basement. It was well furnished, with a soft white carpet. There was a large bed in the middle along the left wall. Across from it was an expensive looking t.v. Glinda blushed a little and stood in the middle of the floor. 

“Are you hungry?” Glinda asked. Elphaba shook her head and set her bag down.

“Not really. Could we talk?” she asked hesitantly. Glinda nodded and sat down on the bed.

“Yeah. Of course. What’s on your mind?” 

Elphaba sat down next to her and set her head in her hands.

“I left my family,” she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

“Oh Elphaba. What happened? You were just telling me how you had to wait to see me because you didn’t want to leave them,” Glinda said scooting closer to her. Elphaba couldn’t meet her gaze.

“My father doesn’t support me,” Elphaba said. “He despises me. Blatantly.”

“I’m sure that’s not-” Glinda said before Elphaba interrupted her.

“No. No, he does and you just can’t believe it because you have an awesome family who loves and accepts you and you have been spoiled by that,” she snapped. Glinda looked a little hurt but didn’t say anything. She leaned over and kissed her.

“Then he doesn’t matter. And yes, I have been spoiled by my family but I still love you and think that your father is wrong,” she said. Elphaba shook her head.

“Why? I’m not good enough for you,” Elphaba said and Glinda scoffed.

“Please. You’re twice the person I am. Don’t do that whole ‘I don’t deserve you’ routine,” she said, taking Elphaba’s face in her hands. “You also can’t resist my incredibly hot body.”

“God you make a good argument,” Elphaba said and pulled Glinda closer to her.

“I love you,” Glinda whispered in her ear.

“I love you too,” she said and kissed her.

“Want to go to bed now?” Glinda asked and Elphaba smiled at her.

“Go to bed or  _ go to bed _ ,” Elphaba said and Glinda tilted her head before nodding.

“Oh I get it. Whatever you want,” she said. Elphaba pulled back and bounced up and down a little.

“I think I just want to go to sleep,” she said and Glinda smiled.

“Me too Elphie.” 

They sat there for a minute before Elphaba stood up and pulled out her pajamas. Glinda had her own bag next to hers and dug through it, hunting for her shorts.

“There’s a bathroom through there,” she said pointing at a door and Elphaba went in silently. Glinda changed quickly and pulled her hair up in a bun. Elphaba came back out and Glinda went back in, brushing her teeth quietly. She spit and then came face to face with a spider. She screamed, and Elphaba barged in eyes wide.

“What?” she asked and Glinda pointed.

“Spider,” she said and Elphaba sighed. 

“Get me a piece of paper and a container or tupperware if some sort,” she said and Glinda brought them back to her quickly. Elphaba removed the creature and Glinda smiled and kissed her.

“Thank you. You’re my knight in shining armor,” Glinda said and Elphaba rolled her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“More like you’re tolerant knight in sweatpants,” Elphaba grumbled and folded the blankets on the bed back. She watched as Glinda climbed up next to her and blinked.

“You’re sleeping with me?” she asked and Glinda shrugged.

“I don’t want to sleep on the floor. We’ve been living together for a few months now I thought this would be the next step,” Glinda said and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I just didn’t realize,” she said and pulled the blankets over her legs. Glinda climbed in next to her and propped herself up on her elbow.

“If you really don’t want me to be right here I can go upstairs,” Glinda said and Elphaba shook her head.

“I don’t really care. Like I said, just surprised,” Elphaba said turning the light out. In the dark she heard Glinda scoot closer to her and then felt her head against her shoulder.

“Goodnight Glinda.”

“Goodnight Elphie.”


	11. Chapter 11

Spiders did not generally scare Elphaba, but the rate they were appearing in the basement at was alarming her.

“Elphie there’s another one,” Glinda called, also getting worried about the eight legged creatures.

“Good grief,” she muttered and Glinda squeezed her arm as she went to find their spider catching container.

“Good thing we’re going home today,” Glinda said and crossed her arms. A large portion of the Upland clan that had gathered for Christmas was migrating to Glinda’s house later that day.

“Elphaba?” Glinda called as another spider emerged. “I think we should bring our stuff upstairs.” Elphaba appeared and nodded, grabbing her bag as Glinda picked up her own. A spider fell off Elphaba’s bag and she rolled her eyes.

“This is ridiculous,” Elphaba muttered as they burst through the door at the top of the stairs. 

“Girls just put your things in which ever car you’re taking,” Lurenna called to them from where she was helping clean the living room. Glinda looked at Elphaba.

“Your car?” she asked as they headed for the door.

“What about yours?” Elphaba asked.

“At my house already,” Glinda said and Elphaba nodded.

“Ok,” she said. As the trunk was full of Elphaba’s other possessions, they put their bags in the backseat.

“Do you mind if I put the radio on?” Glinda asked after a few minutes and Elphaba shrugged.

“I’m impartial. Just none of that country crap,” she added quickly.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Glinda said fiddling with the dial. Elphaba began to hum along and Glinda sang with her.

“Sing with me Elphie!” Glinda squealed and Elphaba rolled her eyes but obliged. She stopped when another song came on. She noticed Glinda watching her as she held the steering wheel with a death grip.

“My siblings and I’s favorite song,” she said softly and Glinda went to change the channel.

“No,” Elphaba objected. “Just leave it.” Glinda nodded and they rode for a little while in silence.

“Turn right now,” Glinda said as the whizzed by the driveway.

“Could have told me sooner,” Elphaba muttered and Glinda ignored her. They turned around and pulled in, managing to be one of the first few to arrive still. Glinda climbed out and walked away. Elphaba sighed and followed her with their bags.

“Hey,” she said later.

“Hay is for horses,” Glinda replied shortly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and Glinda sighed.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset. Do you want to talk about… anything?” Glinda asked and gently wrapped her arms around her. She rested her head on Elphaba’s back, her forehead pressing against her shirt.

“No. Not now,” Elphaba sighed and gently pulled away. “We should go down for dinner.”

“I’m sorry,” Glinda whispered that night when they were in bed.

“You shouldn’t be,” Elphaba scoffed.

“I shouldn’t have pressed you,” Glinda said rolling over to face Elphaba.

“Stop,” Elphaba said. “You don’t have to apologize. If you do it again I might have to go back to Shiz.” Glinda smiled a little and curled up against her. Elphaba wrapped her arm around her and Glinda rolled over again so Elphaba was spooning her.

“You smell good,” Elphaba said after a few moments. Glinda giggled as Elphaba nuzzled her head.

“Thank you,” Glinda murmured, finally feeling a tad bit tired.

The next evening, the number of people in the house had doubled.

“One hour to midnight!” Lurenna called and the guests cheered. Elphaba was in a living room like space on the second floor with her friends.

“So then I said to her, I’m sorry Ma’am I’m gay,” Tibbett was recounting a story from the Emerald City when Milla burst in.

“There was an Animal uprising in the Emerald City. Hundreds were slaughtered. Reports said that shoes looked like ruby slippers from all the blood. They were protesting at the Wizard’s palace and a Moose charged the gate and then they started killing,” she said. The room fell silent.

“At least Dillamond’s already dead,” Fiyero murmured. “He would have gone and probably been killed there.”

“It would have been better than being murdered in his own classroom by another teacher,” Elphaba spat.

“There’s going to be a crackdown on Animals now,” Glinda realized. “Bans, laws, you name it. Buying a shirt will be illegal for them tomorrow.” 

“This is bull,” she grumbled and clenched and unclenched her fist, trying to take her anger out without breaking something.

“Oz is changing, and it isn’t going to be easy if you’re different,” Crope said quietly.

Elphaba and Glinda made eye contact across the table. Elphaba shivered a little and then sat up.

“Then we all better be ready for it,” she said with a sigh.

They had two cars and a moving van. Glinda, Fiyero and Boq in her car, and Crope and Tibbett in the van.

“What color are you painting it? The apartment I mean,” she said.

“I don’t know. I just want white or gray or something that matches with everything so we can just buy stuff and get it over with,” she said and Milla nodded. 

“I get it. I feel a little bad though, I mean I’ll always be over there but not live with you or anything,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Elphaba said. “No one will mind.”

“Thanks,” Milla said and they drove quietly for a bit before they stopped or snacks.

“I can go in and get stuff. What do you want?” Elphaba offered and Milla thought for a minute.

“Something with chocolate, regular chips and a water. I will pay you back,” she said and Elphaba nodded before going inside. She grabbed Milla’s things and then browsed, looking for stuff for herself. She settled on potato chips, pretzel m&m’s and an ice tea/lemonade mix thing that looked good. She went up to pay and the tattooed lady gave her a look.

“That’ll be $18.63,” she grumbled and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

“That’s ridiculous the candy’s on sale for a dollar, so that’s two dollars, that was five, that was one and those were two each,” Elphaba said. “At most $14.”

“Sales tax,” the lady said. “It you want to argue then we can make it $20.”

Elphaba slammed the twenty on the counter and grabbed their things. In the car, Milla didn’t ask what was wrong, she just knew something was.

“Thanks,” was all she said. They drove the rest of the way in silence, neither really in the mood for conversation.

“Glinda said her and Fiyero and Boq are stopping for sandwiches, what do you want?” Elphaba asked.

“Uh, I’ll have tuna BLT,” she said and Elphaba texted her their orders. 

They were the last to arrive and brought Elphaba’s stuff up to the apartment.

“I thought you dropped all your stuff off before you left,” Milla said and Elphaba glared straight ahead as she punched the button on the elevator.

“Stuff from home,” she whispered.

In the penthouse, chaos had erupted. Crope was already unpacking while Glinda and Fiyero were whirling about the kitchen, looking for something to eat out on. Tibbett was trying to connect the T.V. Meanwhile Boq was napping on the couch. How Elphaba would never know.

“Hi Elphie, the sandwiches are on the island,” Glinda called and the sound of glass shattering came from the kitchen.

“When you put wine glasses in a box with very little cushioning, label the box!” Fiyero called. “Also don’t come in here with bare feet. We also need new wine glasses!” Milla brought him the broom and Elphaba lugged her stuff into her and Glinda’s room. A mattress sat on the floor and a stack of sheets and blankets on top of it. She went back out and sat down at the island, nibbling at her sandwich and talking a little with whoever was passing by.

“Elphie want to help me make our bed?” Glinda asked and Elphaba nodded, glad to be alone with Glinda and away from the rest of the noise of the rest of the apartment. Elphaba shut the door and Glinda raised her eyebrow.

“Shut up,” Elphaba grumbled and Glinda smiled.

“I never said anything,” she said slyly. Elphaba opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

“Take this corner,” Glinda said pointing at the mattress. “Where do we want this?”

“Like this?” Elphaba said gesturing so the bed would be along the far wall under the window. “We can move it later.”

“That sounds good,” Glinda said. They slid the mattress on the floor and made the bed quietly.

“We need new linens,” Elphaba sighed and Glinda nodded in agreement.

“Where did we get these ones?” she asked and Elphaba smiled a little.

“My house. I grabbed some out of the closet. They would be good spares when we wash the other ones,” Elphaba said.

“Very smart,” Glinda said and pecked her on the cheek. Elphaba nodded and flopped down on the bed, groaning.

“I’m so tired and frustrated and even though normal is kind of sucky for me, I wish it would just go back to normal. I need my routine,” she sighed and Glinda sat down next to her.

“Your normal had very little of you and me together. I say we make a new normal,” Glinda said and Elphaba shrugged.

“Ok. I need to sleep now,” she said.

“All right Elphie. I’ll be in in a bit,” she said and kissed her before leaving. 

Elphaba changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, but couldn’t fall asleep. She pulled out a book and skimmed a few pages before remembering the book Peerless had given her. She pulled it out and opened it.

  
_ Dear Elphaba, _

_ I’m sorry that your father and Nessa are being so disagreeable. I hope you  _

_ someday bring your special friend home with you, along with the rest of your  _

_ friends.  _

_ My doctor’s have alerted me of my failing health, don’t worry I have plenty of time, so I have begun making plans for you to come into office. I don’t want to push you or prod you either way, but the choice is yours whether or not you take office. I think Munchkinland would thrive under your rule, you are just and determined, fair minded and strong willed. However, if you decide not to take my place, Nessa will be the leader. You and I both know what a disaster that would be.  _

_ You have always been my favorite so you will get the most agreeable  _

_ shares of the family fortune, your pick of the private estates and my private  _

_ library. I hope to see you this summer. Please bring anyone you’d like.  _

_ I love you very much, enjoy the book, _

_ Peerless Thropp, _

_ The Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland _

Elphaba set the letter down opened the book.The cover was worn and the book was obviously well loved. She opened it and on the page sat three words in bold.

**Uncle Tom’s Cabin** . 

She read the first chapter, and then the second and more and more until she was pulled into the world of Tom and Chloe and Christopher and Little Eva and Simon Legree. Amongst those characters and the mysterious places the book described, Elphaba recognized Oz. The slaves and the animals. People like her and Glinda and her friends like the Abolitionists, believing something is wrong when everyone else thinks it’s right or doesn’t care.

“What are you reading?” Glinda said later. Elphaba jumped but barely looked up.

“A book,” she said.

“I can see that,” Glinda whispered as she changed into her pajamas. She curled up against Elphaba and read over her shoulder for a moment.

“What does it say?” she asked and Elphaba looked up.

“You can’t read it?” she asked genuinely confused.

“No. Can you?” Glinda said sitting up.

“Yes,” Elphaba said slowly and set it down on the floor next to her.

“You shouldn’t tell anyone that you can read that,” Glinda said softly and Elphaba shrugged.

“Why. I’m already different,” she said.

“I know and I don’t want scientists taking you away,” Glinda said.

“Why because I can read? Because I have skin? Half the time people think I’m wearing makeup. No one’s taking me away,” she said and turned the light off angrily. “Out of everyone Glinda, you should be the most supportive and care the least about what I look like and whatever languages I speak.”

“I know I’m sorry Elphie. It’s just this is getting even more different than I can handle and I don’t want you to feel any worse about yourself,” she said.

“I don’t pity myself Glinda. I am doing just fine so if you’re gonna worry about me and feel stressed about something that shouldn’t bother you then get out of my life,” Elphaba said sitting up and glaring at Glinda. 

Glinda was taken aback. She blinked trying to hold back tears but it didn’t work. She laid down and rolled over, facing away from Elphaba. She reached up and turned the light off before laying back down.

Elphaba walked out, slamming the door behind her. She stood outside for a minute and listened. She heard sniffling and then quiet sobs. She wanted to go back in and comfort her, but knew there was no turning back. She had made her decision. 


	12. Chapter 12

Living with your nosiest friends after arguing with your girlfriend is decidedly unpleasant. This was particularly tough for Elphaba, a generally private person.

“Elphie, the couch can’t be good for your back. It’s been weeks just get another mattress,” Crope said one morning while they were making coffee.

“I honestly don’t give a damn about my back,” she grumbled and poured the grounds into the coffeemaker.

“When you're 53 and trying to go about your daily life but you need four pills a day to get through the pain,” he said, to which Elphaba rolled her eyes. “You’ll wish you had listened to me.” She was about to say something else when Glinda came out of the bedroom. They made brief eye contact before Elphaba went into the bathroom.

She picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She rolled her sleeves up and stuck her wrist under the running water. This wasn’t the first time she did this, each time she became a little more adventurous with it, bringing herself closer and closer to dunking her whole arm in. Sometimes when she was home alone, after work when Glinda and the others were still in class, she would fill up the bathtub, contemplating submerging herself in the warm water. She debated in those moments how long it would take Glinda to move on.

At first it felt cool and then it stung, in the most satisfying way, burning her skin, tearing at it. Something snapped inside her and she pulled it away. She quickly dried off her arm and hand before rolling her sleeve back down.

She went into her room, unsure if she could still call it her room.

“Hey,” she said and Glinda jumped a little. She pulled a shirt on quickly embarrassed to be seen by Elphaba without a shirt. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but looked away regardless. Glinda was about to leave, wearing her usual work attire of all black and a ridiculous amount of makeup, when Elphaba reached out and grabbed her. Glinda shook her off.

“Please stop,” she said. Elphaba couldn’t bring herself to let go.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I felt betrayed.” Glinda shook her head.

“That makes two of us. You never listen to my opinions! You always have to be right,” Glinda said. “You could have said, 'alright. I won’t tell anyone'. Or even, 'let’s talk about this in the morning when we aren’t so exhausted'. Also, why are you only apologizing now? I thought you would come back weeks ago but no. You had your own stupid pride or whatever and I wanted you back so bad but now I just want you to leave me alone. I want to leave you but I can’t do it because I-” She stopped herself in her rant and looked away.

“You what?” Elphaba asked.

“I’m not cruel enough to break up with someone who’s been hurting themselves over this,” she said her eyes betraying her cold exterior, tears blurring the sharp lines of color that could only be described, by Elphaba, as kaleidoscopic. She yanked were her arm away when Glinda squeezed her wrist that moments earlier had been subjected to being run under water.

She hissed and Glinda grabbed her hand and pulled her sleeve up. She dropped her arm, the burns peeling and blistering like something you only see on T.V. Glinda opened her bag and pulled out a small bottle, stacking it up before gently smearing it on her arm.

“Stop it,” Elphaba whined and tried to pull away but Glinda gave her a look and she stopped.

“Elphie, you’re lucky I care for you still,” she said. “I don’t know what brought you to this but I need you to stop.” She held her arm up closer to the light and her eyes widened.

“It’s almost like your skin started to melt off,” she said and shivered. Elphaba watched her rub the ointment on her skin. Glinda looked up and saw her and blushed a little.

“What are you looking at?” she asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“You,” she said Glinda looked away and continued. She went into the bathroom and returned with bandages. She wrapped her arm up and then gave her a peck on her knuckles.

“Boq is staying home today. You’re not allowed out of his sight. If he hears water running then I am running back here and handcuffing myself to you,” she said and left.

Elphaba got dressed and then wandered out to the living room. She looked at Boq who smiled at her.

“I have class now so…” Elphaba said and Boq nodded.

“Me too. I’ll meet you back here after,” he said. Elphaba gave him a thumbs up and pulled on a pair of boots and her coat, along with other winter wear and walked to class.

It was farther than normal but the cold air felt good in her lungs. She entered the building and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Morrible’s door and Grommetik answered.

“Madame?” Elphaba called, her eyes having to adjust to the poorly lit room.

“In the back,” she said and Elphaba stumbled back. There was a kitchen set set up and a series of vials and other things of the sort set up.

“We are starting on kitchen magic, otherwise known as potions,” she said. “In the spring we will grow our own herb garden. One half will be herbs like thyme, basil, fennel, chives, oregano and other cooking herbs and the rest will be things that you might not realize are magical like, aloe or chamomile.”

“Those are magical?” Elphaba asked. “I knew they helped your body but I didn’t know-”

“How did you think they got that way? Lurline herself is said to have blessed certain plants,” Morrible said and uncorked a vial.

“Sniff,” she said and Elphaba went to sniff it. Morrible pulled it away.

“I always thought you had an interest in science Miss Elphaba. You always waft a scent towards you in a magical kitchen,” She chided and Elphaba nodded, doing as she was told.

“Very good. Just like in one of late Dr. Dillamond’s labs,” she said and Elphaba looked at the floor.

“Now, I have a cookbook for you. Your assignment is to replicate one of the marked recipes. When you are done, you will have to tell me which ingredients are involved and their properties, specifically which ones are active in that spell,” Morrible said. “You have class today and then till we meet again.”

“I can use regular kitchen tools for this right?” She asked and Morrible nodded.

“It is very important that no one eat an unfinished recipe,” she said and Elphaba nodded. She set her bag down and flipped through the book, finding an easy enough looking recipe. A simple spell in the form of crescent shaped cookies.

Elphaba followed the instructions, taking notes all the while.

  * __Always stir clockwise__


  * _Don’t eat anything unfinished_



She finished the dough in class and put the rest in a container.

“I just need to add the anise,” she thought and set the container in her backpack.

“I’ll see you next week,” Morrible called after her and Elphaba waved.

[Elphaba: I have more classes so I’ll be back later than I thought.]

[Boq: Ok. Glinda just asked about us what do I say???]

[Elphaba: In class.] She entered the science building and stopped. Did she still have Dillamond’s class? It would be someone else now, but still. She walked down the hall and opened the door but was met with darkness.

She sighed, turning to go when something on the shelf by the door caught her eye. A book. She grabbed it, flipping through and realized what it was. _Uncle Tom's Cabin_. She stuffed it in her bag. Seriously turning to leave, movement in the corner caught her eye. It stopped, but she was still uneasy and quickly fled, down the stairs and out the door. She sped walked back to the penthouse and slammed the door behind you.

“That was quick,” Boq said. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“It was my biology class. The one with Dillamond,” she said. “I thought it was probably cancelled but just wanted to check. I was right.”

“Are they finding him a replacement?” Boq asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“I assume so. I’ve emailed everyone asking and all they’ve said is that they are, quote, ‘working to fill the position’,” she said using air quotes. Boq nodded and shut the fridge.

“Where did we get this from again?” he asked.

“The cousin of Crope’s mother’s, best friend’s, uncle’s brother's, dog knew a guy who helped save the world this one time and then his grandmother grandson,” she said and shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“I live with crazy people,” Boq muttered and Elphaba smiled a little.

“You’re only figuring this out now?” she asked.

Glinda rolled over in her sleep and reached out for a hand or leg or arm or waist that wasn’t there. She blinked her eyes open groggily and looked around. She remembered the current state of her relationship and sighed, standing up.

“Elphie?” she whispered, creeping into the living room. Elphaba barely moved, glancing quickly over her shoulder and then back at her laptop.

“Go back to sleep,” she muttered and Glinda smiled a little.

“You need to just go to sleep,” Glinda retaliated. Feeling a little defeated and over all, very sleepy Elphaba shut her laptop and laid down on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Glinda asked. Elphaba opened an eye at her.

“Going to sleep,” she said with a tone that said she thought it was obvious.

“You’re room is that way. I’m tired of you being exiled out here,” she said. “The Queen wants you back in her court.” Elphaba weighed the options and eventually relented.

Glinda smiled, victorious. Back in their room, Elphaba lay facing away from Glinda. She felt a warm hand on her cold arm. It tugged a little, and she obeyed, rolling over, her long braid wrapping around her neck. She gagged and unwrapped it before looking at Glinda.

“I missed you,” Glinda said. “And I’m sorry. You’re not too much for me. If anything, I’m too much for you.” Glinda hesitantly let herself kiss her, let Elphaba’s brush against her thigh, let Elphaba dominate her and then spoon her.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Tibbett said unlocking the register. Glinda shrugged while she refilled the attention grabby things by the registers.

“I guess,” she said and smiled.

“Elphie wasn’t on the couch this morning,” he noted and Glinda blushed.

“I convinced her to come back last night,” she said.

“You had sex?” He asked and Glinda blushed even more and sputtered a little.

“We didn’t!” She said and Tibbett raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, we didn’t. She did grab my thigh but no hands went in between the tropics.”

Tibbett smiled and continued on to the next register.

“Do you have a particular look you like?” he asked suddenly and Glinda shrugged.

“Waterproof mascara and eyeliner,” she said weakly and Tibbett gasped.

“You don’t? I have three different looks,” he said aghast.

“I find it’s too messy,” she said simply and shushed him before he could say anything else.

“Ali ten o’clock,” she muttered and they stopped talking. Their boss walked by, flanked by Shenshen who gave them a wicked smile.

“What a bitch,” Tibbett muttered.

“I know. She brought me and Elphie together inadvertently,” Glinda said in the same disgusted tone that Tibbett had used.

Elphaba was working on her cooking when her phone rang.

“Hey it’s me,” Glinda said and Elphaba put her on speaker so she could keep working.

“You’re on speaker and hello,” she said, mixing in some cinnamon.

“I had an idea,” Glinda said, sounding a little out of breath.

“And?” Elphaba said. “What’s the idea?”

“We move to the Emerald City,” she said. There was silence on both ends of the line.

“Now?” she asked. “We just moved in!”

“No silly! After we graduate. We’ll have our degrees and get little apartment by the canal and you can do your science or magic or whatever it is you want to do and I can be an architect or interior designer or, or both!” Glinda said and the door opened and Glinda came in.

“I have to go I’m home now- Oh hi! I thought you were in class,” she said coming and giving Elphaba a kiss on the cheek. “So what do you think of it?”

Elphaba sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I-I’d love to but chances are, Peerless, my great grandfather that is, is going to die between now and graduation and I will be expected to take over,” she said.

“Well can’t your sister do it?” She asked.

“Has anyone ever asked if Ozma’s sister can do it?” Elphaba pointed out and Glinda pouted.

“And Colwen Grounds is almost as beautiful as the Emerald City architecture wise,” She added.

“It’s a bunch of cornfields,” Glinda grumbled walking away.

“And a bunch of huge mansions,” Elphaba called.

“I can’t run off and marry a-” Glinda said.

“Who said anything about marriage?” Elphaba asked and Glinda blushed.

“I assumed that if we stayed together then at some point…” she was looking at the floor and Elphaba turned back to kneading her dough.

“Don’t assume things,” she said and Glinda shrugged.

“A better word would be imagine,” she said and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say,” she said smiling. “It’s a long ways off. We don’t have to think about it.”

“You’re right. Like always,” Glinda said and sat down at the island. “What are you making?” She reached for a bite of the dough and only got a bit of sugar before Elphaba gently hit her hand.

“No,” she said. “This is my homework. Make a recipe. It’s a locator spell. You eat it and think of what you want to find.”

“What do you want to find?” Glinda asked, licking the sugar off of her finger tips and Elphaba shrugged.

“I was thinking I would find you when I finished,” she said. Glinda put a hand on her heart and smiled. “But now you’re here.”

“How sweet of you. I’ll be working on a project with my teacher, Professor Nikidik. He picked student applicants to work on a house with him,” she said.

“You were picked?” Elphaba asked.

Glinda rolled her eyes. “No Elphaba. I wasn’t I’m just going for the heck of it. Of course I was picked.”

Elphaba rolled out to dough, aggressively hammering at it.

“I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to do it,” Glinda said giggling. Elphaba gave her a look but stopped, opting for the more traditional method of rolling the dough out.

She pulled out a knife and began slicing into the dough, chanting and moving her left hand as she cut out the cookies.

Glinda watched, amazed at the power Elphaba had. She felt weak next to her, like a kitten standing next to an angry lioness. Elphaba was talking now, normal words but in the midst of everything, and she felt lost. So isolated and alone, like there was no one in the world that could ever love her our care what she did. The world started to darken in front of her.

“Elphaba! What’s happening?” she asked.


	13. Chapter 13

After a full 19 years of feeling loved and adored by everyone around her, suddenly not having that security was terrifying for Glinda.

“So she can’t hear you?” Tibbett asked looking at Glinda.

“She licked the sugar off of her hand and when I activated the spell it- she- never eat an unfinished spell. I remember saying it to her,” Elphaba said.

“But she can’t hear you? Or feel you, or see you?” Crope confirmed. Elphaba nodded hesitantly.

“Yes,” Elphaba sighed, hugging herself.

“What kind of spell was it?” Fiyero asked.

“It was a finding spell. You thought of whatever you wanted to find after you ate it,” she said.

“So it backfired. She ate an unfinished spell, so it did the opposite. The first thing she thought of was you so that’s what she lost. You and her feeling of love and any other feelings you represent to her,” Boq concluded.

“True love’s kiss?” Tibbett asked.

“She can’t feel me, remember,” Elphaba snapped. “And I already tried that.”

“Should we go to Morrible?” Boq asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“Not yet,” she sighed and stood up, going back to the kitchen. She stood over the book and poured over the text.

“Just finish the spell and give it to her,” Fiyero suggested.

“What did you think I was doing?” Elphaba snapped. She through the old dough out and began on a new batch.

“Do you have to start over?” Crope asked.

“Well the other batch is in the trash now so yes,” she said whisking together the flour and baking soda.

Eventually, they stopped trying to talk to her. They let her cook in piece and pretended not to notice every time they caught her looking at Glinda, still curled up on the couch.

“Where am I?” A small voice said and everyone looked at Glinda. She sat up, looking around wide eyed and Fiyero made his way over to her.

“Do you know who we are?” He asked. Glinda looked him over and then around the room, her eyes passing right over Elphaba.

“You’re my friends. Fiyero and Boq and Tibbett and Crope. Where are we. Shouldn’t I be in the dorm?” she asked and Fiyero shook his head.

“We moved in here together. We have cookies if you want one,” he offered and Elphaba brought over a plate of cookies. She stood next to Glinda waiting.  
Fiyero took one and offered it to her. She took it hesitantly and slowly bit into it. Elphaba squeezed a dish towel, Crope and Tibbett held each other’s hands in anticipation.

“First of all, these are very dry,” she said laughing nervously. An odd look came over her face, her brow furrowing as she frowned and then looked up and made eye contact with Elphaba.

“Who is she?” she asked timidly. The collective heartbeat of the room stopped and died.

“Elphaba,” Fiyero said and they all waited to see if it would trigger anything. Glinda looked her over for a moment before standing up.

“Why does she look so sad,” she whispered to Fiyero.

“Because,” Fiyero said loudly enough for everyone to hear. “She just lost someone that… that she cared for very deeply.”

“Who was that?” She asked, eyes wide. Fiyero shifted, looking at Boq and Crope and Tibbett before looking back at Glinda.

“You,” he said quietly. Glinda stopped and looked at Elphaba.

“Me?” She said. She looked at Elphaba and then at Fiyero and the others. “You’re kidding right?” She asked weakly.

“We’re not. You told me this morning you almost fuc-” Tibbett started enthusiastically.

“Ok!” Elphaba interrupted and blushed. “She gets it.” Her hands dropped to her sides. One brushed against Glinda’s right as Elphaba looked down at her. They made brief eye contact. Glinda felt her cheeks heat up but no feelings bubbled up.

A few hours later, once everyone else was asleep, Elphaba drifted into her room after being unable to fall asleep on the couch.

“Sorry I thought you were asleep. I came in because I couldn’t sleep out there” she whispered when she saw Glinda leaning against the window.

“No. I can’t sleep either. Come here,” she said quietly. Elphaba hesitated for a moment before walking over to her.

“You walk very quietly,” Glinda noted.

“Heel to toe not toe to heel,” Elphaba said. They both look out at the college town and Elphaba sighed.

“The universe does things like this to me. And my family as a whole I guess,” she said. “We think too much about one thing and then another thing, much worse than the first, happens.”

“What happened that caused this?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“You wanted us to go to the Emerald City together. Someday. After we had graduated. I read into it too much and then you said something and I freaked out for no reason and then this happened and you don’t remember anything about me or us,” she said and rested her head on the glass.

“So I did love you?” Glinda asked and Elphaba shrugged.

“If you did you never said it,” she muttered.

“The way it sounds, I probably did and you just didn’t hear it,” she said and Elphaba blushed.

“I am a terrible listener,” she sighed and Glinda nodded.

“I want to remember you. You seem nice. I just don’t feel anything. At all. About you or anything you say. It’s like my heart’s gone and I only have my brain. All of this is me trying to logic this out but there is none and that is terrifying. The only chance I have at remembering you is thinking my way to the answer but there are no clues or hints. For all I know, you all could be lying to me about all of this,” Glinda sighed. Elphaba couldn’t reply to that she looked at Glinda who was looking out at the rest of Shiz.

“Would you rather me sleep out on the couch?” Elphaba asked. Glinda thought for a moment and then shook her head.

“You can stay in here,” She said glancing at the bed. “Is it what Tibbett said. About us. And last night?”

Elphaba groaned and twisted her hands in the hem of her shirt.

“Yes,” she whispered blushing.

Glinda blushed and looked at her feet before whispering, “Was I any good?” They sat in silence for a minute before Elphaba nodded.

“You were decent,” she said and Glinda wilted a little even though she had no memory of the events in question.

“It was lovely and your hands became very familiar with my torso,” she said.

“I remember,” she said suddenly and Elphaba looked up. “I can see us and I know it’s true. It’s not just my imagination because I remember feeling your scars. On your back and stomach.”

Elphaba hugged herself, her hand brushing against her scars through her shirt.

“May I?” Glinda asked reaching for her shirt. Elphaba stepped back, arms guarding her midriff. There was a moment of hesitation that fluttered between them before Elphaba lowered her arms.

Glinda reached out and as her hand brushed against Elphaba’s stomach, she felt like she slammed into a wall of heat.

“Whoa,” Glinda muttered and Elphaba looked at her.

“What’s happening?” she asked. Glinda pulled away and felt the wall back up.

“There’s like a wall of heat around you,” she said. She stepped closer and felt the wall again, then stepped back and felt the air around her drop to a normal temperature. She repeated this till she found herself pressed against Elphaba.

“You’re cold though,” she said quietly. Elphaba stood awkwardly, this Glinda who was not her girlfriend pressed up against her, her arms holding onto her shoulders and her eyes boring into her.

“Am I?” Elphaba choked out. Glinda stepped back again and shivered before curling back up against Elphaba.

“You’re comfort and stability,” Glinda said. “The temperature around you is either too hot or too cold and you’re always just right. You’re perfect.” They were quiet, Glinda’s head pressed against Elphaba’s chest, when Glinda’s hand found Elphaba’s arm.

Elphaba flinched. Glinda ran her hand over the bandages and bit her lip.

“Do I want to know what happened?” Glinda asked.

“No. You helped me though,” she said gently. “You got mad. It was… Endearing.” They stood still for a little longer, till Elphaba found herself wrapping Glinda up in her arms.

For the first time in a long time, Elphaba felt satisfied. She had this dream girl in her arms and was at peace with herself.

Glinda felt lost and alone, a new feeling for her. She didn’t know her green skinned lover, nor felt like she really had any feelings for her. She didn’t want to disturb Elphaba’s happiness though and so she stayed quiet. After seeing the bandages she felt a need to be a good girl and ignore the fact that her heart had a gaping hole in it.

“It’s snowing,” Glinda noted after a bit, looking out the window, her breathes matching Elphaba’s.

“Yeah. It is,” Elphaba said dully.

“What did one person say to the other when it was snowing?” Glinda asked.

“What?”

“It’s snowing,” Glinda said and it took Elphaba a minute before she smiled.

“Oh I get it,” she said. “That’s good.”

“I’m gonna go to sleep now,” Glinda said and Elphaba nodded.

“That sounds good. I’ll be right back,” she said. She left the room, leaving Glinda all by herself.

In Morrible’s class the next week, Elphaba was baking her redo redo cookies.

“Those are looking very good,” Morrible said as Elphaba cut out the dough.

She smiled and little but was nervous. After the first two attempts went so wrong, how would the third go?

“Did you have a good time practicing?” Morrible asked and Elphaba thought about whether she should answer honestly or give the answer Morrible wanted to hear.

“The best. It was more therapeutic than I thought it would be,” she said.

“That’s a perk of cooking. It calms one down,” Morrible said.

“Yes. My roommates insisted I make normal cookies for them,” she said.

“And how did those turn out?” Morrible prodded.

“A little dry was the general opinion,” Elphaba said and set the cookies on a tray. Glancing at the book, she began to chant moving her arms over the globs of dough. They glowed dimly and then grew brighter and brighter, much brighter than the first two times.

“Your magic is much stronger,” Morrible noted, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. Elphaba didn’t seem to pick up on it though.

“Thanks,” she said. She set the tray in the oven and then set an egg timer for fifteen minutes.

“Now we wait,” Morrible said.

The timer dinged and Elphaba picked up some oven mitts and took the tray out. The cookies looked like normal sugar cookies with silver dust on top.

“The dust is your magic in a solid form. It was heated and so it became denser and settled as a powder on your cookies. Your emotion changes the color of the dust. Black dust is dark magic, white dust happy magic or magic that is meant to help something or someone and is done out of good will. Your silver magic is desperation and nerves I’ll bet from the shade of it. It is light so you are doing it to help someone else. Who?” Morrible analyzed it and Elphaba nodded, furiously taking notes.

“My girlfriend. She lost her favorite necklace,” she said without missing a beat.

“How good of you,” Morrible said.

“Go ahead and try them,” she said. Elphaba took a bite and then thought of what she wanted the most. A warmth spread from the outermost reaches of her body in towards her heart, warming it up. She gasped and clutched her chest.

“My heart. It feels like,” she said doubling over. “Like it’s growing!”

Morrible watched in fascination, doing nothing to help her student. Then, Elphaba unfurled herself.

“What did you find?” She asked and Elphaba looked up.

“The necklace,” she lied and Morrible raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Very good Miss Elphaba. You may go,” she dismissed Elphaba, who quickly gathered her things and left, running back to the penthouse.

“Is Glinda home?” she asked Fiyero who was sitting on the couch.

“Yeah she was napping in your room when I saw her last,” she said.

Elphaba ran into her room to find Glinda curled up on the bed.

“Hey Glinda?” She murmured, stroking her face and tucking a curl behind her ear. Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

“Hey Elphie,” she said. “Do you need something?”

“Just you,” Elphaba said and set her backpack down before laying down next to Glinda.

“You smell like cookies,” Glinda mutter softly and Elphaba smiled.

“Yes. I was baking.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is anxiety and panic attacks in this chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable just keep scrolling.

The death of a family member is always alarming, especially when you are his heir. 

“Elphie? What happened?” Glinda asked. Elphaba was sitting on their bed, head in hands. She looked and then back at the floor. 

Glinda could see where the tears had burned her cheeks. She shut the door behind her and scurried over to Elphaba. 

“Elphie?” She whispered. Elphaba pulled away when she set her hand on Elphaba’s arm.

“Peerless died,” she said suddenly after a long pause. “In his sleep apparently. They want me to come back.”

“Elphie you have to,” Glinda said. “They’re your family.”

“I can’t. Not after the way they treated me. Treated you, treated us. Treated everyone like us. I can’t go back. They’ll see it as a victory. I said I was never coming back they’ll think I’m weak and I caved. I had to go home to see them,” Elphaba said.

“Elphie no one will think you’re weak for going home to mourn for your great grandfather,” Glinda said wrapping her arms around her. Elphaba pushed her away, running her hands through her hair.

“They will. They won’t get it because I’m in charge and they’ll think I weak. I’m weak and they’ll think that,” Elphaba said.

“They won’t they love you they’re-”

“They don’t!” Elphaba screamed. “They don’t love me. They. Don’t. Love. Me!”

“Elphie look at me, everything is going to be ok. You will be ok,” Glinda tried.

“Just leave me alone,” Elphaba said standing up. “I’m fine. I’ll figure it out. It- It could be fine. I could have fun. Funerals are great. They won’t have to see me I’m fine.”

“Elphaba, please,” Glinda started again with even less success. “Take deep breaths.” Something there must have gotten past the wall that was crushing Elphaba’s brain, because she managed to take a shaky breath. She did it once and then again and again.

“I’m so sorry that you had to see that,” Elphaba said quietly, her hands still trembling slightly. Sweat dotted her forehead and Glinda wiped it off. She took Elphaba’s hands hesitantly and when she didn’t pull away she pulled Elphaba into a hug.

“No. Never say sorry for something like that,” Glinda said. “It’s ok.”

“I’m sorry,” Elphaba said weakly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Want to go for a walk or something?” Glinda offered and Elphaba shook her head.

“No. Let’s just stay here for a bit,” Elphaba said. “Just distract me.”

“Ok, um… The project is going well. The one with Professor Nikidik. I’m the interior designer. I love the couple we’re working with. They have no sense of style and are totally open and willing to let me and my imagination run wild,” she said smiling.

“That’s nice. What colors are you liking?” Elphaba asked.

“Well all I can think about is green so I gave the house a jungle like base. Wood, lots of plants, green, black metals. Gold accents,” she said. “They love it. They think it’s very creative. They are also herbalists so they can keep the plants alive.”

“They sound like hippies,” Elphaba said, her eyelids beginning to droop.

“They’re actually very modern. They are also more conservative so I decided to keep my mouth shut about us. I tried to put prisms in the windows and he was like ‘it reflects rainbows and people will think we’re gay. It took all of my strength not to yell at him that that wasn’t how it worked,” Glinda said laughing and looked over to see that Elphaba had fallen asleep. She tucked a blanket over her and pulled out homework to work on.

“Funeral clothes?” Glinda asked reading from a list.

“Check,” Elphaba said looking at her suitcase.

“Swearing in clothes?” Glinda asked. There was silence for a moment before Elphaba managed to find her voice again.

“Check. I was wondering if you would like to hold the book when they swear me in,” Elphaba said.

“But that would mean me coming with you,” she said.

“I know,” Elphaba said.

“But I thought you said only family was allowed to hold it,” Glinda said.

“I know. I asked if it could be altered a little and a girlfriend could do it,” Elphaba said.

“But we would be leaving tomorrow,” Glinda said.

“I know. If you don’t want to you don’t have to,” Elphaba reassured her.

“I know. I just- How long would we be gone for?” she asked.

“A week? Maybe more if there are any complications,” Elphaba said.

“Anything special I need to pack?” She asked. 

“Well clothes for the funeral, the swearing in clothes and for that you have to wear this,” Elphaba said and pulled out a small box. Glinda raised her eyebrows and Elphaba smiled. Inside was a tiny pin that looked like-

“Is that your silhouette?” Glinda asked squinting at it.

“Yes. It shows loyalty to the eminent and now you also have a nice pin,” she said. Glinda rolled her eyes but took the pin anyway. 

“I love it. I’ll start packing,” Glinda said. She opened their closet and pulled out her suitcase. 

The next day at the airport, Elphaba and Glinda breezed through security.

“Elphie,” Glinda hissed. “Where are we going?”

“We aren’t flying commercial,” Elphaba said. Glinda opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Elphaba lead her past terminals and past thousands of lines. Eventually, they stopped at a door. Elphaba pulled out her phone and checked something before nodding to herself.

“He said he’d meet us here,” she said. Elphaba looked around before waving. “Dude where were you?” Glinda looked at the crowd and saw a young boy coming towards them. 

“I was getting you guys coffee and me a muffin. It’s early. Is this her?” Shell asked and Elphaba nodded.

“Yes. Shell, this is Glinda. Glinda, meet Shell,” Elphaba said and Glinda smiled and offered him her hand. He passed Elphaba the coffee and muffin before shaking her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said. “Pep really wanted to meet you.”

“And Pep is Peerless?” Glinda confirmed and Elphaba nodded.

“The jet is this out here,” he said and flashed a badge at a security pad. The door opened and they walked through it.

Outside, a small jet sat ready to go, a mobile stairway set up.

Glinda’s jaw dropped. She asked, “This is yours?”

“It belongs to the eminency. Anyone in the family can use it though it traditionally is reserved for the Eminent themselves,” Elphaba said lightly and looked at the plane as though it pained her to even look at the thing. 

Glinda reached out and took Elphaba’s hand in her own. 

Elphaba smiled and bent down and gave her a kiss. Glinda smiled and put her other arm around Elphaba’s neck.

Behind them Shell coughed. “Alright love birds save it for the press in Munchkinland.”

“The press?” Elphaba asked and Shell rolled his eyes.

“Are you dumb? The first green and gay Eminent Thropp, of course there will be press. And it will be covering the swearing in anyways,” Shell said.

Elphaba sighed and looked at Glinda. “Still want to come?”

Glinda nodded unconvincingly and Elphaba raised her eyebrow.

“Yes. Let’s go,” she said tugging on her hand and walking down the steps and toward the tarmac to the jet.

“Shell how’s Nessie?” Elphaba asked once they were situated on the plane.

“Nanny is pretending to grieve, Nessa is distraught but being dramatic I think and Dad couldn’t care less. I think everyone is excited to see you though,” he said and Elphaba looked out the window.

“Why is that?” She asked.

“Well they want to see the gayness in action I think and Dad is sick of Nessa being in charge this past week,” Shell said. “She’s taken some liberties while being in power.”

Elphaba put her head in her hands. “Do I even want to know?”

“She’s throwing you a party tonight. Claims the ballroom hasn’t been used enough. She also hired a real staff,” Shell said. Elphaba’s face clouded over.

“How many people?” She asked.

“Well I don’t know really,” Shell said.

“How many?”

“Fifteen. Two cooks, three personal care takers for herself, five for you, one for me, one for Dad, one for Nanny and butler and a chauffeur,” Shell spit out.

“That’s outrageous. Where is that money coming from?” Elphaba shouted.

“Elphie calm down,” Glinda said rubbing her hurt arm.

“We don’t have that kind of money,” Elphaba said.

“Actually, I heard Nanny and Dad talking about it. We have more than we thought. Pep had some Squirrel friends,” Shell said and Elphaba groaned.

“Why do these things always happen to me?” She asked. “Ok. Enough about this. I need a break from all them and I haven’t even seen them yet.” Shell got up and went to his seat towards the front of the jet. 

Glinda had been standing next to her and slid down into her lap.

“I don’t think this is allowed during takeoff,” Elphaba whispered, but had a huge smile on her face.

“Fine. One kiss first,” she said. Elphaba let her Glinda kiss her. Her hand’s cupping her face, Glinda smiled at her with her eyes closed. 

“Glinda?”

“Yes Elphie?” Glinda asked opening her eyes.

“I think you should take your seat now,” she said. 

“Fine,” she sighed. She stood up and sat down in the seat across from Elphaba.

In the air, Glinda was falling asleep when she felt Elphaba’s foot brush her own.

“I’m sorry,” Elphaba whispered and turned back to her book.

“It’s fine. Read to me,” she said and Elphaba shut her book and pulled out a different one.

“Morrible had books. Like  _ Uncle Tom’s Cabin _ so I took some,” she said. “It’s called  _ The Help _ .”

“What’s it about?” Glinda asked.

“You’ll see,” she said. Elphaba began to read, at first it was slow going, having to translate every word, but soon the characters came alive around them, Skeeter and Aibileen and Minny and Hilly and Celia came to life inside the plane. This odd other fantasy world, Jackson, Mississippi seemed outlandish and dystopian to Glinda.

“ Every morning, until you dead in the ground, you gone have to make this decision.' Constantine was so close, I could see the blackness of her gums. 'You gone have to ask yourself, Am I gone believe what them fools say about me today?'

She kept her thumb pressed hard in my hand. I nodded that I understood. I was just smart enough to realize she meant white people. And even though I still felt miserable, and knew that I was, most likely, ugly, it was the first time she ever talked to me like I was something besides my mother's white child. All my life I'd been told what to believe about politics, coloreds, being a girl. But with Constantine's thumb pressed in my hand, I realized I actually had a choice in what I could believe,” Elphaba read and paused to look out the window. She shifted and didn’t realize that her and Glinda had pressed their feet together under the table. Elphaba cleared her throat and continued to read.

“You is kind. You is smart. You is important,” she read and Glinda smiled at her.

“Aibileen is right,” Glinda said. Elphaba smiled sadly and put her bookmark in. 

“Is she?” Elphaba asked and stood up. 

Glinda didn’t have an answer. She sighed and looked out the window, her forehead resting against the cold plexiglass. 

“We’re landing soon,” Shell said over the loudspeaker from the cockpit. 

Elphaba and Glinda buckled their seatbelts and stared at each other across the table.

A middle aged woman holding a clipboard came over to them.

“You’re Eminence,” she said curtsying. Roses bloomed under her plump cheeks when she tripped a little. “When we land you and Miss Upland will be required to change into the blacks that have been packed for you.”

Elphaba blinked. “Why? It’s eight thirty in the morning who will be there?”

The woman became even more flushed. “The press ma’am. Cameras and such. You would look insensitive.”

“Thank you for letting us know,” Glinda said quickly. “What is your name?”

“Ms. Leona Edgren, Miss Upland,” she said. 

“Well thank you Leona,” Glinda said smiling.

Elphaba was glaring at the table when she felt Glinda’s hand on her knee.

“Hey. It’s ok. I’ll charm the cameras and they’ll forget you’re even there,” she said smiling with her eyes.

“You’re very sweet,” Elphaba said. The plane jolted and hit the ground, bouncing and then landing before taxiing down the runway. It slowed down quickly and Leona appeared again with two garment bags in her hands.

“This way ladies,” she said and they followed her into the back of the plane. She shut a curtain behind them and handed them each one of the bags.

Elphaba’s contained a pair of black slacks and a button down. A pine green bow tie had also been provided, along with a suit coat.This was matched with a pair of Elphaba’s own shoes, the loafers she had worn to the Upland’s holiday party. On her jacket a pin with Peerless’s  silhouette had been pinned. Her long hair was braided elegantly and then twisted into a large bun in the back of her head.

Glinda had a pencil skirt and t-shirt silk button down. A blazer jacket was also enclosed. She had black tights and a pair of black satin pumps.

“This is a fun little hat,” Glinda said as Leona placed it on her head and pinned it down. Glinda’s jacket had two silhouette pins, one of Elphaba and one of Peerless.

“It is,” Elphaba said and smiled. It was a small black hat the perched on her head rather than covered it. It had a few feathers on the back that curled slightly.

The door to the plane was opened and Elphaba stepped out onto the staircase. She held her arm out to Glinda, who took it and stepped down. The roar of camera flashes drowned out Elphaba’s words, but Glinda could see her terror at the press. She squeezed her hand and smiled out at the sea of camera’s before standing on her toes and giving Elphaba a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads! I love watching them grow.  
> Just so you know, I asked a friend who has anxiety and who has panic attacks to help me write Elphaba's. It is based on things she experiences so I'm sorry if they aren't exactly aligned with what happens to you or a friend or family member.


	15. Chapter 15

Meeting your S.O.’s family is always an event that you should be wary of, especially if they tend to hate on you.

“Fabala,” Nessa said and gave Elphaba a kiss.

“Nessie,” Elphaba said stiffly, her hands squeezing Nessa’s shoulders.

“Fabala!” Nanny waddled over, her apron dangling around her neck, and pulled Elphaba into a bear hug. 

Elphaba squirmed and tried to pry Nanny off of her, but relented and hugged her back.

“Introduce us to your  _ friend _ ,” Nanny hissed in her ear. 

“Oh yeah,” Elphaba sighed. “This is Glinda. Glinda, this is Nanny and Nessa.”

“Nessarose,” Nessa corrected.

Elphaba glared at her but didn’t say anything.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Glinda said smiling. “Elphaba’s always talking about how much she loves you all.”

Nanny grabbed Glinda and looked her over.

“Now, if you try anything funny with you I’ll send Shell after you with his bat and an army of woodland creatures he’s friends with,” Nanny said before giving her a hug.

Glinda blushed but nodded anyway.

“We’re very tired so I think we’re going to go rest for a bit,” Elphaba said, dragging Glinda along after her.

“They’re very colorful characters,” Glinda noted once they were safely in Elphaba’s room.

“That’s to say the least,” Elphaba muttered.

“It’s only a week. And you’re the one that made me come with you,” Glinda pointed out while she took her earrings off.

“Am I allowed to wear casual clothes?” Elphaba asked and Glinda shrugged. Elphaba shrugged back at her and changed into her sweats and a t shirt. Glinda did the same. 

When Elphaba started towards the door, Glinda grabbed her arm.

“You said we were resting for a bit. We are not obligated to go downstairs yet,” she pointed out and Elphaba raised her eyebrows nodding slightly.

“Very true. What do you suggest we do instead?” she asked.

“Snuggle?” Glinda offered and Elphaba smiled.

“ _ Snuggle _ ?” She repeated pulling her closer.

“Yeah. We can look through the photo albums I found in your closet,” Glinda said darting over and pulling one out.

“No! Glinda, wait,” Elphaba said, wide eyed.

“Look there’s you and Nessa,” Glinda said. “You were adorable. And here’s…” It was a photo of Elphaba and Melina.

“That’s my mom,” Elphaba said stopping. Melina was balancing a toddler Elphaba on one hip and was sipping beer in the other hand.

“I know,” Glinda said.

“I guess it is obvious she’s holding me,” Elphaba said.

“No it’s not that. Elphaba, I have something I need to tell you,” Glinda said setting the album down.

Elphaba stormed down the stairs.

“Where the hell is Frex?” she demanded.

Nanny and Shell looked up at her. Nessa shrugged and didn’t turn around.

“His office I think he’s on a business call,” Nanny said stirring something in a pot.

Elphaba turned on her heel, almost bumping into Glinda.

She scurried away and Elphaba sighed but went up the stairs behind her.

“How long have you known about Mom?” Elphaba demanded.

“Elphaba now isn’t a good time I’m trying-”

“And I’m trying to understand how long my mom who is supposed to be dead has been living in Shiz,” she said.

Frex sighed. “How’d you find out?”

“You don’t deny it? You must be fucking kidding me,” Elphaba said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

“Well it’s true,” Frex said shrugging. “Now I need to go back to my call.”

Elphaba grabbed the phone and hung it up.

“That was rude Fabala,” Frex said and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“You would know. Now what happened with Mom,” she said.

“What is there to tell?” Frex sighed sitting down at his desk.

“What it there to tell? Are you kidding me? I thought she died! We thought she had died! Do you know how this impacted me?” Elphaba yelled looking around for something to break.

“We thought it would be cleaner than a divorce,” he said.

“You had her crash the car to make it look like she died?” Elphaba asked. She didn’t understand how he didn’t understand how wrong what they had done was.

“That was all her. I suggested that she do it sometime while you were at school,” Frex said.

Elphaba sat down in a chair and set her head in her hands.

“I can’t believe you. You told me it was my fault she had died,” she muttered.

“I’ve felt that guilt my whole life. The thought that I killed my own mother was horrifying to me,” Elphaba said, her voice beginning to stick in her throat.

“You were never close with her,” Frex said. “I don’t understand why this matters so much to you.”

“That shouldn’t matter. She was-  _ is _ my mom,” Elphaba said. “And how can you not understand. If Nessa and I faked her death and twelve years later you found out that she was alive and well with a family, you would be furious.”

“No. I would die of a broken heart first,” he said. “My precious little girl.”

“She’s not dead yet! You wouldn’t even bat an eyelash if- if a house landed on me! If Nessa leaves the room you have a panic attack and send out a search party,” she said.

“Elphaba, you’re being-”

“No, I’m being reasonable for once. You’re being ridiculous,” she said and left.

“Elphie?” Glinda said that night. When no response came she rolled over and saw that Elphaba was gone. She pulled on a sweatshirt and climbed out of bed.

She wandered through the maze of halls and then down the stairs. There was a light on in the kitchen.

“Elphie I- Oh. Hi,” she said and stopped when she saw Nessa standing over the stove, looking out the window at the moon lit field beyond.

Nessa barley batted an eyelash in her direction before turning to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water.

“You know, I always had a feeling Elphaba was a homosexual,” Nessa said. “I had no evidence. She was just so different in every other way, I figured there had to be one more thing.”

Glinda stayed silent.

“Would you like some tea?” Nessa offered, holding up the kettle.

“Yes, please,” Glinda whispered. Nessa poured her a cup and slid it across the counter to her.

“Did you know that pink is across the color wheel from green. That means you compliment each other,” Nessa said sitting down next to Glinda.

“Do we? I think the right word is clash,” Glinda said sighing.

“You do. As much as I hate it, you do. An optimistic, fun loving girl matches Elphaba’s realistic, if not pessimistic, and secluded nature,” Nessa said and took a long sip of the tea. Glinda did too and choked a little.

“That’s bitter,” she said and Nessa nodded, smiling a little.

“I put salt in it,” she said.

“Is that a Munchkin thing?” Glinda asked.

“No,” Nessa said smirking. “It’s a I don’t like you thing.” She stood up and started towards the stairs.

“She really loves you,” Glinda called after her. 

Nessa stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“She was so scared to come back. But I told her you were family. You would love her no matter what,” Glinda said.

Nessa turned around shaking her head.

“You were right,” Nessa said looking over Glinda’s shoulder. “She really is a blonde.”

Glinda turned around and saw Elphaba standing in a doorway that went to, where Glinda assumed, the basement was.

Nessa scampered upstairs, out of the way of her sister’s wrath and Glinda’s betrayal.

“I never said that you roach,” Elphaba said and took a step towards Glinda.

“You think I’m that blonde?” Glinda asked.

“No. No you aren’t,” Elphaba assured her.

“It doesn’t matter. She just wanted to cause drama. I was looking for you. I wanted to say that I’m sorry for never telling you,” she said.

“What was she like? When you met her I mean,” Elphaba said sinking down on one of the bar stools.

“Well,” Glinda said sitting down next to her. “She looks just like you, minus the green of course. She is more like Nessa I think. A viper. Like, she surprises you and sneaks up and jabs you in the side. You’re a lion. You attack straight on,” Glinda said with a small smile.

“Do I?” Elphaba asked.

“Yes. You know what you want. Melina, she liked to toy with different ideas I think. I only spent, maybe, twenty minutes with her,” she said.

“How did she look like me. What features?” Elphaba asked.

“But you know her. You knew her,” Glinda said.

“I know. But I knew a different Melena Thropp I think,” Elphaba said.

“Well, she had long black hair. She had the same eyes. Your eyes kind of look like mud. Really rich and dark,” Glinda said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t compare them to chocolate?”

“You aren’t chocolatey,” Glinda said smiling. “They’re murkier. With more layers. I can see the stories you have and weights you carry in them.”

“What were her hands like? Was she tall. She always seemed so tall. She was always swaying too. She carried music inside her. And a lot of alcohol,” Elphaba said and Glinda couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

“I think she was tall. She was taller than me,” Glinda said. “Her hands- Well she had hands. That’s all I remember. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t remember either,” Elphaba said and gave her a weak smile.

“Sorry,” Glinda murmured, suddenly tired.

“Should we head up?” Elphaba asked.

“Yes please,” Glinda said.

They stood up and started up the stairs when Glinda stopped.

“Hey, I always wanted to tell you. Just so you know,” she said.

“I know,” Elphaba sighed. She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. “I don’t know who to be mad at, but I really don’t want it to be you.”

Glinda came up behind her and leaned against her, letting her forehead balance rest on Elphaba’s upper arm.

“You smell like pot,” Glinda whispered.

“I know. I was smoking some on the back patio,” Elphaba said, pulling Glinda into a hug.

“Now I need to shower,” she complained but didn’t do anything to try to escape from Elphaba’s embrace.

“Poor you and your good hygiene,” Elphaba teased and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“Be quiet. How do you stay clean?” she asked.

“So much oil,” Elphaba said. “It’s a good thing I have naturally dry skin.”

Glinda laughed. “Yeah. Are you going to oil before the funeral tomorrow?”

“Yes. Why?” Elphaba asked.

“May I watch?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Can I sit and watch you shower?”

“Touché,” Glinda said. “I still want to watch. Would it make you feel better if I said it was for a class?”

“I guess," Elphaba sighed and dragged herself up the rest of the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back! Thanks again for all the reads and for waiting while I was on vacation. I meant to post two weeks ago but then couldn't because of my birthday party and then last week I was on vacation. This chapter was written in between grueling work for school so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.   
> Thanks again for reading! :)

Stubborn people are always difficult, but sometime they are even more so when they are getting sick and don’t want to be.

Elphaba coughed and Glinda gave her a look but didn’t say anything.

“Do you need some water?” Nanny asked and Elphaba shook her head.

“I’m-” She let out another stream of coughs while shaking her head. “Fine. I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” Nanny muttered.

“Stop it,” Elphaba insisted. “I’m fine. Really.” 

They finished their breakfast in silence, Elphaba taking sips of her orange juice.

“We need groceries,” Nessa called from the kitchen.

Elphaba stood up. “I can go.”

“No you can’t,” Glinda protested. “You’re sick and the Eminent Thropp. If you go in there you could get killed. Or mobbed. Or both.”

“She’s right Fababla,” Nanny said clearing the dishes. “I can take Shell and we’ll go.”

“Do I have to?” Shell whined and Nanny rolled her eyes.

“No. I just thought it would be fun. You could be my helper,” Nanny said.

“Take Nessie,” Shell said and Nessa brightened at the idea.

“Sorry my sweet. You would be another target. You’re the heir till Elphaba has a baby,” Nanny said.

“Take me,” Glinda offered. “I’d love to help and no cares about me here.”

“That’s not true,” Elphaba murmured. They all looked at her and she blushed violently. “I care about you.”

Glinda stood on her toes and kissed her forehead, with a little extra help from Elphaba bending down a bit.

“You’re very sweet,” Glinda said.

“Thank you Glinda, we’ll leave in ten minutes,” Nanny said waddling off.

Glinda darted upstairs to get changed. She came down stairs when she was ready, her hair straightened and tied up in a ponytail.

“What’d you do to your hair?” Elphaba wheezed and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“I straightened it and you sound so sick,” she said. 

“I don’t like it like that. Put the curls back,” Elphaba said.

“I’ll shower later and rinse it out,” Glinda said. “My pony tail just looks cleaner like this and less like a poof on the back of my head.”

“Fine,” Elphaba sighed and shuffled over to the dining room table. Glinda sighed and watched her shuffle through piles of endless papers and contracts, treaties Peerless had drawn up with the rest of Oz, financials papers, bills debts that needed to be paid. To make it worse, Munchkin tax day was coming up and Elphaba was left with that to take care of.

“Alright ducky let’s go,” Nanny said and Glinda turned away, pulling her coat on. “Can you drive?”

“Yes,” Glinda said. “I can.”

“Good. You’re driving,” Nanny said passing her a set of keys.

Glinda unlocked the doors and started the car. It puttered to life, and Glinda wondered how old the car actually was.

“We got this the day before Nessarose was born,” Nanny said as if reading Glinda’s thoughts.

“How old is Nessa?” Glinda asked and Nanny tutted.

“One never says a ladies age,” she chided and Glinda blushed. “I’m kidding. She’s seventeen. She’ll be at Shiz next year if Frex has his way.”

“Where does she want to go?” Glinda asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

“Qhoyer Law,” Nanny said. “She’s wanted to be a lawyer since she was little.”

Glinda smiled. “I knew what I wanted to be since I was little too.”

“What’s that?” Nanny asked.

“An architect. Or interior designer. Either one, both preferably,” She said.

“You plan on living in the Emerald City?” Nanny asked.

Glinda shrugged and said, “I wanted to. Maybe with Elphaba and/or our other friends but it stressed her out so I threw the idea away.”

“Don’t let Fabala influence you. I bet she won’t make it a year as the Eminent. Nessie, and Shell even, are much better suited for it. Elphaba leads when she cares. She’s only here because she thinks it’s her duty,” Nanny said. 

Glinda nodded as she drove when her phone rang.

“Who is it?” She asked and Nanny picked it up.

“Elphie?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

Glinda tried not to smile and nodded to Nanny.

“Answer it and put it on speaker,” she said. Nanny did so and Elphaba’s voice poured into the car.

“Can you come home?” she asked sounding weak.

“You’re on speaker and why?” Glinda asked.

“You’re going to deny me the pleasure of seeing you’re-”

“You’re still on speaker and Nanny is right next to me,” Glinda interrupted her.

“I just want to see you,” Elphaba said.

“Can we finish shopping?” Glinda asked and there was a pause.

“Yes,” she said it reluctantly.

“Thanks I’ll see you soon,” Glinda said and Nanny hung it up.

“We’ll make it quick then,” Nanny said.

They parked and Glinda grabbed a cart. “What do we need?”

“I had a list,” Nanny said, searching in the deep trenches that were her pockets. “Ok. We need bread. I know that,” Nanny said taking the cart from Glinda. 

“Milk?” Glinda asked and Nanny shook her head.

“Frex is lactose intolerant,” Nanny said.

“So lactaid?” Glinda corrected.

Nanny blinked. “What’s that?”

Glinda rolled her eyes. 

“Just get milk,” Nanny said. Glinda nodded and grabbed the milk off the shelf.

“We need bread too. And beans. And carrots,” Nanny said as Glinda pushed the 

cart through the store. Glinda nodded as h er phone buzzed and she paused to look at it. “Elphaba sent a list of things she wants. Cereal, strawberry yogurt, chicken noodle soup, juice, gummy bears, chicken nuggets, cherry cough drops and lots and lots of chocolate chip cookies. I’ll get some dough and bake it.”

“That’s sounds nice. We have also triumphed. She asked for strawberry yogurt. She admits that she’s sick,” Nanny said and Glinda smiled as they turned around to get Elphaba’s stuff.

“I got that we won when she asked for the cough drops,” she said and Nanny shrugged.

“Strawberry yogurt is her sick food. Strawberry anything really. When she was little it was pink milk. She loved that stuff but Frex rarely let her have saying something about it going against what the Unnamed God created,” Nanny said.

“I’ve learned a lot about her since I’ve come here. I think she likes it here more than she lets on,” Glinda said.

“Oh no. Elphie hates it. It’s not my place to say why,” Nanny said. “I’m sure she already told you that though.”

Glinda shook her head. “I guess you would know.”

“I do,” Nanny said. 

They finished and drove back to the mansion as quickly as they could.

“Elphie I’m back!” Glinda called setting bags of groceries on the counter. Even though it was only 1:30 and cloudy, the curtains were all drawn and the downstairs was dark. No light came through.

“Elphie?” Glinda called. 

Nanny hobbled in and set to making lunch for people. She poured some yogurt into a bowl and passed it to her.

“Bring this to Fabala,” she said. 

Glinda took the bowl and went upstairs. She looked in Elphaba’s room but didn’t see her in there. She continued to look around, going up and down at least five different staircases. Finally, she found Elphaba, curled up in what appeared to be her study, papers covering the desk.

“You moved up here,” Glinda noted and Elphaba looked up.

“This is all different stuff. I can’t make any sense of it,” she sniffled.

“Elphie you look really bad,” Glinda said. She reached out and felt her forehead and nodded.

“You’re very warm,” she said.

“Am I? It’s so cold,” Elphaba said shivering under her blanket. Upon further inspection, Glinda could see that Elphaba had rather puffy eyes, she had on a sweatshirt and hat on and another blanket over her lap. Her hands shook as she tried to sign something.

“Come with me. You’re going to bed,” Glinda insisted, pulling her up.

“But I have so much work to do,” she insisted.

Glinda shook her head and led her out in the hall. They were at the bottom of the stairs by Elphaba’s room when she hunched over and proceeded to throw up her breakfast.

Glinda pulled her hair out of the way along with the blanket that had been covering her shoulders.

“It’s ok. Come on. Let’s clean you up,” Glinda said leading her around the pile of vomit.

“I’m fine,” Elphaba insisted and Glinda rolled her eyes.

“Come on. Don’t be difficult,” she said and Elphaba relented. Glinda got her situated in the bathroom with her oils and took her dirty clothes to go clean up the floors.

“I was going to do that,” she said when she saw Shell spraying something on the floor.

“It’s fine. You shouldn’t have to. You’re a guest,” he said, but his voice betrayed him and he clearly wished it was someone else cleaning up after his sister.

“You’re a good brother,” Glinda said and went down to the laundry room to run Elphaba’s dirty clothes.

“Do you have any siblings?” Shell called after her.

“No. My mom had trouble conceiving,” she said over her shoulder.

In the laundry room, Glinda had trouble figuring out the Thropp’s washing machine.

“Need help?” Nanny asked. 

Glinda looked up and nodded. “Yeah. Elphie does most of our laundry.”

Nanny laughed. “You’ve done miracles on her. She wouldn’t even come in here last year.”

“I get a lot of that. People here telling me how I’ve changed Elphaba,” she said.

“I’m sure she’s changed you,” Nanny said.

“I’m sure she has,” Glinda murmured. They continued to work in silence before Nanny left to go tend to Elphaba.

Later that night, Glinda was sitting by Elphaba when lightning flashed, quickly followed by thunder crashing. Glinda jumped and Elphaba smiled at her.

“Did I startle you?” she murmured.

Glinda smiled and crossed over to her. “You did. Are you strong enough to do that?”

“I’m fine,” Elphaba said, but was thrown into a coughing fit. “Just peachy.”

Glinda rolled her eyes, “Do you need anything else?”

“In my closet, there’s a box on the top shelf,” Elphaba said and Glinda through open the door.

“Which one?” Glinda asked.

“Green,” she said and Glinda pulled it down. “Just bring it over here.”

Glinda did as she told and handed Elphaba the box. She opened it and a small smile crept onto her face at the sight of contents before taking it out.

“What is it?” Glinda asked and Elphaba held up stuffed triceratops stuffed animal. It was the size of a small pillow, green and fluffy. Or at least it used to be fluffy. It looked well loved with its matted fluff and tail that looked like it had been chewed on.

“My dinosaur. Tory the triceratops,” Elphaba said setting the box on the floor. “My childhood best friend. Nanny hated- hates her. We went everywhere together.”

“That’s cute,” Glinda said. “Is there anything else you need?” She watched Elphaba snuggle the dinosaur and sat down next to her.

“Only you,” Elphaba said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Public speaking is something worth being a little nervous about, especially when it is the press event before you are sworn in. 

“Fabala are you sure you want to go out so soon after your illness?” Frex asked.

Elphaba nodded confidently, but barely touched her meal saying, “It was a stomach bug not the plague. I’m fine. Now I need to go.” She stood up, her chair sliding back. She went upstairs, opening her suitcase carefully. She had two formal outfits, a navy blue suit and a darker navy blue dress. It was frumpy in a tasteful way. 

“Just wear a button down and nice pants,” Glinda said from the doorway. “Save the suit for tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Elphaba said. She had plenty of button downs and slacks left in the closet, so walked over to investigate.

“Black pants with a blue shirt,” Glinda instructed and Elphaba held one up. “A little lighter. That’s a black shirt Elphie.” She giggled and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“It is not. This is very dark blue,” she defended her shirt. 

“My bad then. Still, something lighter,” Glinda said. More rustling in closet resulted in her emerging with two more shirts. One a royal blue and one sky blue.

“The lighter one. It’ll compliment your... eyes,” she said and Elphaba gave her a look when she paused.

“But I won’t clash with it?” She asked casually but Glinda could sense the worry in her voice.

“No. I didn’t pause to think- actually I did but I really didn’t want to say your skin, which it would also compliment,” Glinda said hurriedly and Elphaba turned back to the closet and fiddled with the hangers.

“What are you doing?” Glinda asked standing over her.

“Wishing everyone except you and me was too sick to go to this silly event,” she grumbled. 

“You’re being silly. You’ll do wonderfully,” she assured her.

“Will I?” Elphaba asked.

“Of course. You’re passionate and you care about things other leaders might not and I know people will appreciate that,” Glinda reassured her.

“I just feel like I don’t know where I’m going,” she said. “I feel like I’m in a dark room with all my greatest fears and there’s a gun on the table. I’m waiting for one of them to kill me while I fumble around to find the gun too,” Elphaba said.

Glinda stared into space blinking and thinking about what to say, “Don’t wait to find the gun. Find your fears and strangle them.”

“That’s kind of morbid,” Elphaba said. “You’re darker than I thought.”

“I like to keep some things a surprise,” Glinda said.   


“Oh boy I can’t wait,” she said.

Glinda fumbled with her hand as she thought. “You’re too loyal. That’s your problem. Just leave it. What have they ever done for you?”

“Given me a salary and a home that I don’t have to pay for?” Elphaba asked.

“I mean your family. Or the country. They don’t help you. You’re just here doing what they want you to be doing,” Glinda said.

“I’m doing this for me,” Elphaba insisted.

“No you’re not you had a panic attack before coming here,” Glinda said.

“Yes because I was worried about seeing my family,” Elphaba insisted.

“You shouldn’t have to do this. You left,” she insisted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I was still the heir. I didn't ask to be disinherited.”

“You kind of did, Elphaba. They wouldn’t accept you so you left,” she said.

“You’re making this harder than it already is,” Elphaba grunted, running her hands through her hair. She frowned when she came upon a knot and aggressively tugged at it. 

“This is ridiculous,” Glinda said, taking Elphaba’s hands. “You control your own life and can do what you want. Don’t let me sway you and do what you think you need to do. Just don’t let your family control your decisions. I love you.” 

Elphaba absorbed the confession, unsure about how to answer. She let her emotions quarrel about it. Minutes passed by before Nanny appeared before them.

“Fabala, it’s time for you to get ready. The car will be ready in fifteen minutes,” she said and left. 

Elphaba was glad to have a distraction, a reason to climb off the closet floor. It had been there the whole time but she hadn’t wanted to use it because it was a weak one. She stood up and changed quickly, getting dress in the shirt and tie. 

There was a knock at the door and Elphaba crossed the room in three quick strides.

“Nanny told me to bring this to you,” Shell said passing her a black sports coat.

“Thanks,” she grumbled, taking the coat. “I’m saving mine for tomorrow.”

“Do you need help with your tie?” Glinda asked as she watched Elphaba struggle with it.

“No I’m fine,” she said. “I’m fine.” She battled the silk for a few more seconds before looking helplessly at Glinda.

Glinda rolled her eyes but reached up and tied it in a knot her father had taught her. She stood on her toes and gave Elphaba a kiss.  
“You make your own choices about where your life goes,” she said.

“Thank you,” Elphaba said and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Will you braid my hair too?”

“Of course,” Glinda said and gently combed through her hair.

They sat in silence, Glinda weaving Elphaba’s hair into a simple braid down her back. She finished and let her hands linger on her back. She leaned against Elphaba, and when she sighed Elphaba reached up and squeezed Glinda’s hand.

“I should go now,” Elphaba whispered after a few minutes.

“Do you have to?” Glinda whined. 

Elphaba gave her a weak smile. “Unfortunately, yes,” she replied. She stood up and checked herself over in the mirror one last time. 

“It'll be on the news tonight,” she said and Glinda nodded. 

“We’ll watch it then,” she replied.

After she left, Glinda looked out the window and waved down to Elphaba, but she didn’t see her. The driver said something to ELphaba and she nodded, climbing into the car. When she turned back around, she noticed that the room was messier than she had realized. She started cleaning it up, folding clothes and setting them down on the newly made bed. 

“Ducky, you want some light in here?” Nanny asked from the doorway. Glinda jumped and then nodded. She hadn’t realized it had gotten so dark in the room.

“Yes please. I was just organizing and cleaning. It de-stresses me,” she said.

“What are you stressed about?” Nanny asked.

“I just don’t think Elphaba wants to be here and it frustrates me that she is convincing herself that she does,” Glinda sighed.

“And you tried to tell her that,” Nanny said trying to grasp the full picture.

“Yes. She had a panic attack before we came here about coming and looked so worried at the airport,” she said.

“I think Fabala needs to figure things out for herself,” she said and Glinda nodded reluctantly.

Meanwhile Elphaba had been battling reporters for hours, being asked about everything from the financial state of Munchkinland to her thoughts on the recent protests to secede from greater Oz. Not to mention her sexuality, how her family was dealing with the death of the late Eminent Thropp, and her education among other topics.

“Your Eminence, what are your thoughts on the death of your former professor, the goat Doctor Dillamond?” a reporter in the back called. Their pronunciation might have slipped past the ears of a less educated person, but Elphaba heard the mistake.

“Goat, actually,” she said quietly. The room waited for her to respond.

“I’m sorry,” the reporter called.

“He was a Goat. You said goat. I believe he was murdered, his death was not a suicide. You know my opinion on Animal rights. He was a scapegoat, no pun intended,” Elphaba said. “Next question?”

“Who was the young woman you were seen with at the airport?” a woman in the front row asked.

“I- a- she’s my partner. Her name is Glinda Upland,” Elphaba said.

“Do you see her in your future?” the reporter asked.

“I do. She means a lot to me,” Elphaba said, a smile creeping into her eyes.

“How did you meet?”

“She was my roommate at the beginning of the year. We moved in with our friends officially at the beginning of the year,” she said. A few reporters made awing sounds and made a few jokes about what they were doing in their dorm. Elphaba blushed a little at that but let it slide.

“Your Eminence, are you planning on going back to Shiz at the end of the week?”

“I am. My girlfriend and I have school work. We _are_ just sophomores,” she pointed out and that released another avalanche of questions.

“How will you balance leading a nation and school?”

“Do you think you’re too young to be holding such a position?”

“You’re majoring in sorcery yet your father is a minister at a Unionist Church. How does he feel about your choice in major, not to mention your minor in biology. Science and magic, the two things Unionist hate the most.”

Elphaba held up her hand and the flow stopped. “I have people here who will be in charge while I’m at school. I will come back for important matters and will receive weekly reports, daily if need be. I certainly think that it would have been much more… optimal if my great-grandfather had passed once I had graduated and had settled but we can’t control this sort of thing. I heard someone ask about my choices in my courses of study and my father’s opinion on them. He was certainly disappointed that I didn’t choose something more similar to his own field but he accepted it. My great-grandfather attended Shiz and paid for my tuition when I transferred there this year, so my father didn’t have any say on what I could or could not study. This has been fun but with my great-grandfather’s sudden death I must be going so if there are no other ques-”

“Sorry your Eminence, one more thing.”

The front door banged open and Elphaba crashed in, a storm that brought with her angst, worry and adrenaline.

“Fabala you’re home,” Nessa said looking at the clock. “On time.” 

“Shocking I know,” Elphaba grumbled. “I have something to tell you.”

“What’d you do?” Glinda called from the kitchen. 

“Embezzle the government?” Frex grumbled and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

“No. Before you get mad, I need to explain my reasoning. Being the Eminent Thropp comes with a lot of responsibilities and you need to have certain traits like caring about money and laws and treaties. As I went through the interview, I realized that I don’t care about those things, so I abdicated,” Elphaba said. The room exploded. Nessa was shrieking about her lack of love for her, Frex was praying Nanny looked secretly delighted but was reprimanding her. Shell and Glinda looked like they were part of their own worlds, each that contained a different Elphaba. Elphaba snapped and a bolt of lightning cracked in the middle of the room.

“Be quiet. You can’t be the Eminent if you weren’t born in Munchkinland. I was born in the Emerald City,” Elphaba continued. “I was at Glinda’s family’s holiday party when I learned that Mom got pregnant with me in college, married you-” she pointed at Frex “- and had me in the Emerald City before taking online courses and graduating. We moved back right after I was born. Literally the next day. I found the lease, my birth certificate, my hospital blanket. I always thought it was super weird to give a green baby a green blanket. It makes sense though if I was born in the Emerald City.” She let it sink in before quietly saying, “all of this was kindly brought to my attention by a nosey reporter.”

“So it would have been all over the news that the Eminent Thropp was not born in Munchkinland,” Shell put it together. “So even if you did want to be the Eminent, you couldn’t.”

Elphaba nodded and Nessa rolled her eyes. “You’re so over privileged,” she whined storming off.

Elphaba resisted the urge to strangle her and called after her, “I’m gay and green and a woman. Don’t even start on me about privilege.”


	18. Chapter 18

“And then you came back?” Crope confirmed after Glinda and Elphaba retold the story of their time in Munchkinland. The whole trip had lasted about week and a half.

“Yup,” Elphaba said from the kitchen. She had gotten home, slept for a few hours and then answered questions about their trip. 

“Sounds like a good time,” Fiyero grumbled.

“Oh yeah getting the stomach bug and telling my sister that she’s suddenly in charge really made my year,” Elphaba shot back and everyone chuckled. “I made her confidence cookies though before we left so hopefully that will help. Her swearing in was today.”

“It’s probably on the news,” Tibbett said and Boq eagerly turned the T.V. on. 

A female reporter with huge blonde hair was standing outside of the Governor’s mansion. “Nessarose Thropp was sworn in today as the Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland after her older sister, Elphaba Thropp, abdicated  _ before even getting sworn in _ . Nessarose told the press that while she is disappointed in her sister, saying that: ‘She had so much potential as a good leader it’s a shame she wasted her chance’. Back to you Craig,” she said. Elphaba scowled at the screen.

“Alright. We’ll be back after an update on your local weather,” the anchor flashed a 200 watt smile. 

“We’ve got some clouds in the north. A huge storm system is headed towards central Gillikin. That could dump anywhere from 18-26 inches on Settica, Dixie House, Red Sand and Shiz,” the meteorologist gestured to a map.

“Well fuck a donkey and shove it in a bucket,” Tibbett exclaimed and Glinda gave him a look.

“What the hell does that mean?” Elphaba asked sipping her tea. 

“It’s a saying for: ‘we’re screwed because we’re going to get nailed with this massive snowstorm’,” he said sarcastically. 

“Oh well you could have just said that,” Elphaba said. “Glinda dearest, my darling sweet-”

“Never call me that again,” Glinda snorted.

“Will you get me some more tea please,” Elphaba said holding out her cup.

“You’re more than capable of getting up to get your own-”

“Wait, shut up! Shut up!” Boq said suddenly, turning up the volume.

The smiling anchor was back, only this time he wasn’t smiling. “-Reported that the announcement came only three minutes ago. She is not the first to make an announcement like this. Most eminents are able to quell any forms of rebellion and it is rare that they  _ go with the people _ on such an outrageous matter as this. The previous eminent-”

“What’s happening?” Crope asked walking back into the room.

“Quiet!” Elphaba and Boq shouted in unison.

“But it is official. Munchkinland, with her new Eminent, is seceding from greater Oz,” the anchor said.

Elphaba had her head in her hands. Boq looked shocked. Neither said anything, nor did anyone else.

“She’s screwed,” Elphaba finally said. “What was she thinking?”

“I don’t know. Where are we going to get food from? Most of the farmed goods come from Munchkinland,” Boq said. “Technically everything has a source in Munchkinland. I guess it would enforce trade and money would be-”

“Don’t validate this,” Elphaba said. “It’s a power play at its core. She’s showing me- and everyone else- that she isn’t weak and won’t be pushed around.”

“It seems a little dramatic for that,” Glinda said. Elphaba crossed her arms.

“It is,” Boq said. “It’s her problem now. And Elphaba, did you sign anything that prevents you from going back and reclaiming your title?”

“When Nessa dies or abdicates I can go back and claim my title if I want,” she said. 

“That makes sense,” Glinda muttered, leaning against Elphaba’s back. She lazily wrapped her arms around Elphaba’s waist as a way of asking if she was still there. 

Elphaba laced her fingers through Glinda’s.

“Yeah. Nessa and I came up with it. There are a bunch of situations though that provided exceptions to that. If a regent is needed for any reason it is understood that I am the first one called,” she said and a wave of nods went around the room.

There was a knock at the door and Tibbett stood up saying, “It’s probably our dinner.” We crossed the room and flung the door open, cash in hand.

Voices filled the apartment. Elphaba could see from the couch that reporters had filled the hallway. The more boy that the restaurant has sent with their food was pushing through the crowd. 

“Everyone out. Elphaba isn’t home!” Tibbett yelled, positioning himself so that they wouldn’t be able to see her.

“Let us enjoy our dinner and get out,” he said. He took the food, paid the boy and slammed and locked the door. “Good grief Elphie. You got popular while you were away.” Tibbett set the bags down on the table.  “Dumplings and veggies for Elphie,” he said. “Rice and chips for Glinda. Chicken for Fiyero. Beans and dumplings for Boq.”

“What about mine?” Crope pouted and Tibbett handed him a container. 

“There you go,” he said and gave him a kiss.

“Let’s put some music on,” Fiyero said reaching for his phone. He frowned and held it up. “We should do a group grocery outing tonight before the storm hits.”

Glinda wrinkled her nose and sighed. “But I’m so cozy,” she complained, gesturing to the blanket that was covering her and Elphaba’s laps and was serving as their table.

“We don’t have to go  _ now _ ,” Fiyero said. “Just maybe after dinner before the snow rush sets in and people are trying to get everything.”

“Fine,” Elphaba said. “I’ll go.”

“Yay! Who else?” Fiyero asked eagerly. 

“We’re in!” Crope said. “Tibbs and I. What about you, Boq?”

“Fine. Glinda?” Boq asked and they all turned to look at the blonde.  
She rolled her eyes saying, “Alright let's go. May I pick out some movies too?”

“Of course,” Elphaba said. “What would we use for entertainment without technology?”

“Them?” Fiyero asked pointing to where Crope and Tibbett were making out.

“I said movie not porno,” Glinda said and they snickered quietly. Crope flipped them off and they all laughed louder.

“How mature,” Tibbett said in between kisses. “We have all our clothes on still.”

“Eat your dinner. You’re making me lose my appetite,” Elphaba said and turned to Glinda. “May I have a chip?”

“Of course Elphie,” she said and held out a chip. Elphaba grabbed it with her teeth and smiled.

“You’re a dork,” Glinda muttered and Elphaba smiled.

“Previously described as adorable I believe,” she said smugly.

“Well now you’re a dork,” Glinda said.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, they all tugged on hats, scarves, mittens, gloves and boots. Phones and wallets were tucked into pockets and they headed to the elevator. 

In the lobby, it looked like a camp ground of reporters. Crope and Fiyero spoke loudly in a made up language and the reporters mostly left them alone after a few tried to get info about Elphaba from them.

“Are we going to float around as a group or break up into smaller groups?” Boq asked from the trunk. As the smallest, he was often tucked in the trunk. 

“Small groups sounds good. I can break the list up,” Elphaba said. She was the only one who thought to take stock of what they had in the penthouse. Not much.

“Small groups, each group pays for what they get,” Fiyero said and a few heads bobbled in agreement.

“Who has money?” Tibbett asked and wallets were pulled out, cash counted, change examined in low light, echecking accounts were checked on phones.

“I have only worked a few shifts since we got back from break,” Tibbett sighed.

“Yeah but those kids are trust fund babies,” Crope pointed out.

“My parents gave me a great Lurlinemas gift,” Glinda said. “I worked a bunch of shifts before going to Munchkinland too.”

“Me too with the work thing,” Fiyero said. “I also was waiting to tell you guys until Glinda and Elphie got back, but I was promoted to store manager.”

“That’s great Fiyero!” Glinda said hugging him.

“I know it’s the best. The other day a lady was complaining about a gay couple in one of the ads and she asked to see the manager and I was like: I’m gay as rainbow fudge. Please leave,” he said and Tibbett snapped.

“Alright so teams will be Glinda and Tibbett on produce and household items. Crope and Boq will be on snacks and desserts, and Fiyero and I will take meats and other meal like things, along with dairy. We have lots of eggs so no one get any of those. Anything additional you want you can take, whoever gets done first wins and gets to pick beverages. I will text you your lists,” Elphaba said.

Crope parked the car and they all lined up at the doors.  
“Ready, set, go!” Elphaba called and they all ran to get a cart and dashed towards their sections.

“Alright,” Fiyero said. “I name an item and you grab it?”

“Sounds good, as I can reach top shelves with ease,” she said.

“Stop bragging,” he teased and pulled out his phone. “Alright. Item one, we are going to isle six for pasta, sauce, ramen and taco seasoning.”

Meanwhile, Glinda and Tibbett were examining fruit.

“Not great quality but that is expected in early March,” Glinda said. 

“Elphaba said six peaches. One for everyone?” Tibbett asked.

Glinda shrugged. “I don’t know. We should get strawberries too. One of the many things I learned in Munchkinland was Elphaba’s love for strawberry goods, especially when she is sick.”

“Is that so?” Tibbett said examining a box of strawberries. “These look good. I think we got the hardest job. Produce in March sucks.”

“Yeah. We’ll try our best. I want to pick beverages,” Glinda said smiling.

“What else did you learn in Munchkinland? Do we need tomatoes?” He asked standing over the bin.

Glinda consulted the list and nodded. “We do indeed. I mean, I told Elphaba that I loved her.”

“You did?” Tibbett squealed. “What did she say?”

“Well we were arguing so-”

“I didn’t say anything,” Elphaba was telling Fiyero. “I felt bad, but I wasn’t sure if I misheard her and then Nanny came up and I just-”

“She dropped it!” Glinda said putting green beans in a plastic bag. She almost laughed at the irony of Elphaba asking them to get green beans. “She didn’t say anything, didn’t react, nothing. I thought that she maybe didn’t hear me. I felt bad because then she had-”

“I had to go to that stupid press thing!” Elphaba groaned. “I feel like such-”

“-an idiot for saying anything,” Glinda sighed. “She clearly doesn’t feel that way about me.” 

Tibbett snorted. “That’s stupid. Maybe she hasn’t realized it yet but I think that she loves you. Also, produce is complete. Next stop- the napkin and other paper products isle.”

“Well we’re going to be snowed in for a few days so you’ll have plenty of opportunities to proclaim your love for her. We need some bread now,” Fiyero said.They took off to the bread aisle. Fiyero had managed to convince Elphaba to stand on the end of the cart while he pushed it.

“This is crazy can you even see where we’re going?” Elphaba asked, clutching the cart.

“Yes, have you never done this before?” Fiyero asked as they sped down the isles.

Elphaba shook her head. “No! Of course not this is very dangerous.”

Fiyero laughed and turned down the bread aisle. He came to a stop and Elphaba carefully climbed off the cart. 

“Ok we need sandwich bread and rolls,” Fiyero said and Elphaba grabbed the bags of bread and tossed them in the cart.

“You’re turn,” she said pointing to the end of the cart. Fiyero raised his eyebrows and stepped onto the cart. Elphaba pushed the cart along and they quickly finished gathering the rest of their items. 

“Boo!” Glinda jumped out at Elphaba and she screeched, the cart halting suddenly. Fiyero nearly fell off, and nearly brought the cart down with it.

“Good grief!” Elphaba growled glaring at Glinda.

“Tibbett and I won,” Glinda said. “Give me a victory kiss, please.”

Elphaba begrudgingly gave her a kiss saying, “What did you pick for drinks?”

“Soda and some mystery booze,” she said.

“Sounds like we’re having a real party,” Elphaba said rolling her eyes. She gestured for Fiyero to go pay handing him some cash. “Did you rent any movies?”

“Of course. A funny one, a scary one and a romantic one,” Glinda said. She tossed her hair and Elphaba smiled.

“You have wonderful taste. Do we just need Boq and Crope?” 

“Nope. They’re waiting in the car,” Glinda informed her.

“Wow we really lost,” Elphaba grumbled.

“Poor Elphie,” Glinda said. “Let’s go help Fiyero and Tibbett with the bags.”

“Sounds good,” Elphaba said. 

Later that night, Elphaba sat by the window sill watching the snow fall. It had been falling for a couple of hours at that point, starting right as everyone went to bed.

She looked down at Glinda, her curls covering her face and pillow, starfished under the blankets. Did she love her? Of course she did, how couldn’t she? There were moments when she missed their platonic relationship, but she quickly realized that she would miss the delicate kisses and late night spooning more. Those things didn’t mean she was in love though. 


End file.
